Sailormoon Another story revisited
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: senshishittenou. New chapter, Mars' story. SM RPG AS with a few twists. How will the sailor senshiscouts react with the knowledge that the shitennouEndymion's Generals are head over heels in love with them? (Not very well...that's what!)
1. Default Chapter

Sailormoon- Another story revisited

by Aer_seph4eva

Chapter 1- Search for the stones. Mercury's quest.

Senshi/Shitennou

Sailor scouts/ Prince Darien's generals 

Star signs/personalities.

Sailor Moon/Usagi- Cancer

Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru- Leo

Sailor Mercury/ Virgo

****

Zoisite/ Gemini

Sailor Mars/ Aries

****

Jadeite/ Scorpio

Sailor Jupiter/ Sagittarius

****

Nephrite/ Pisces

Sailor Venus/ Libra

****

Kunzite/ Taurus

Whenever I create a fic, I have found that the best way to keep characters, well... in character is by sticking to the personality of their star sign. Believe me, it works!

As some of you may have realised, the generals were never given Star signs so I gave them the star signs which fit to which senshi they are paired off with to the planet they ruled under.

i.e.. The planet Venus is ruled under Libra, which is Minako (Sailor Venus) and Taurus which I made Kunzite into. Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks Kunzite acts like a Taurean?

Anywho.....

If anyone wants to know how I worked out the generals/Shitennou star signs, you can look at my other SM fic that I have yet to finish (or start). 'What should have been..'

Romance/ Humour/ 

...........................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer......

I'll put it simply. 'Me. No. Own. Sailormoon.' (I wish I did though, then I could create many Senshi/Shitennou story plots and put them in my own episodes list! ^_^.)

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey Aer_seph4eva here. Some of you may have realised that the title of this fic is the same as one of the Sailormoon RPGs. If you did realise this, congratulations, as you are right. Out of all the SM video games I have ever played, I truly believe that 'Another story' had the best story plot and more hinting of romance and interaction with the generals and the senshi. The reason why I have had the inspiration to write this fic is due to the ???s if the generals were revived or had a main part within the story plot, other than reviving Mamoru with the Hi stones. And also, how would the inner senshi react after finding out the kind side of each of their 'beloveds'. 

I want to keep the my plot as close to the original storyline as possible except with the change that if the generals had more important roles within the game and with their loves.

Since I am rather keen to go straight to the action in 'SM,AS' chapter 2 'Search for the stones.' where the senshi have been sent to travel to different parts of the world to find the Hi stones Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite, I will write a short description on what has happened so far in the game for the people who have not yet played it.

After having a premonition of a meteor about to hit the earth, Usagi finds out that all of the youma she has killed in the past have somehow resurrected themselves. That the strange goings on are linked by an unknown woman named Sin who is a leader of her own senshi, possessing powers similar to that of the Inner senshi. Although little is known about Sailormoon's enemy, she knows that whatever Sin and her master are trying to accomplish, it is linked with the idea of 'changing destiny and to rule the future and the past'.

Sin is then given a plan from her master Apsu to obtain Usagi's Ginzuishou and the Barazuishou from Mamoru. Since Sin knows who all the senshi are, Sin lures Sailormoon, Chibi-Usa and her friends into a trap, and as Sin was about to give Chibi-Usa and Sailormoon a final blow, Tuxedo Kamen intervenes and takes the negative hit head on, rendering him into a coma. Sin and her senshi then teleport out of sight.

After a large discussion on how to cure Mamoru, all of the Sailor senshi are surprised when they get a sudden image of Beryl's old generals in Mamoru's living room.

After a short debate of whether or not the generals had came with good causes, Kunzite gives the senshi vital information on how to heal his master Endymion.

'The only way to heal him is to undo the negative energy inside of him with positive energy. This positive energy can be found within the lost 4 Hi stones of my generals, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite and myself. These crystals that hold the goodness and kindness from each of the us unlike our 'Kage' stones that held all our cruelty and maliciousness.

So as Usagi stays in Japan to take care of her beloved Mamo-chan, and the Outer senshi are tending to an injured Hotaru, the Inner senshi have now been given a mission to find the Hi stones of the dead generals. Each senshi chose a certain Hi stone to find and a different country to go to.

Amy chose to go to Switzerland to find Zoisite's Hi stone. and was given the Zoisite's Kage stone.

Rei decided to go to 'Nepal' to find Jadeite's Hi stone and was granted Jadeite's Kage stone.

Makoto decided to go to Canada to find Nephrite's Hi stone and was handed Nephrite's Kage stone.

Minako decided to go to Turkey to find Kunzite's Hi stone and so like the rest of the senshi, was given the leading general's Kage stone to help her find his Hi stone...

Now I hope that most of you guys now know what's going on, and the ones who already did, I hope that this small brief just refreshed your memory. I know much more happened within the space of what I have written but I just wanted to write the basic outline of what has happened.

And now without further wait, on with the fic ^_^!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anyone who had ever travelled to Switzerland would have known the country for its strong winds, and the heavy snow which fell almost constantly through the winter seasons. The air, was fresh and clean unlike the polluted air from the many vehicles and factories that Amy had grown so used to in her own country of Japan. 

When Amy was given a choice of finding the Hi stone 'Zoisite', she instantly rushed to find up research on the country of Switzerland on her Mercury computer. Information such as its inhabitants and other interesting facts upon the area that she believed that were useful. It wasn't like she knew nothing about the country, on the contrary, Amy knew that Switzerland was one of the places that seemed to interest her after she had recently written a assignment on the country in Geography and gained a A*. Although she knew that she was unable to admit it, she had always felt a pull towards Switzerland and the pictures of the snowy mountains seemed so familiar. Images of village Christmas candle festivals, nights of endless ice skating, and the heavy scents of cherry blossoms and toasted chestnuts were constantly within her thoughts when she thought of Switzerland yet she could not fathom why since she had never been there before. Especially the idea the smell of cherry blossom.

"The land is too cold a climate for such trees. I think maybe Usagi-chan's right, I have been over studying. That could explain why my brain and imagination is working on overload," The ice senshi sighed to herself, pulling a blue bang out of her vision as she stared out at the sight of endless snowy mountains, their iced peaks looking as if they were blended in with the snow falling from the sky.

Since being attuned to the element of ice, Amy naturally felt a pull towards frosty winters, white snowflakes dusting the lands. Her natural element which could create so much happiness and joy with all children. Young boys making snowmen and young girls making snow angels to their hearts content. Their 's cheeks and noses a rosy red, smiles beaming with happiness from the beautiful gift from the heavens. Amy knew herself that she would always prefer a cold winter day than a bright, hot sunny day in Juuban. What she wouldn't do to trade in the hot weather for eternal snowflakes falling from the sky, cooling the skin. The satisfying crunch it made with each rise and fall of footprints. Yet as the Ice senshi, being gifted with the power of Mercury's element, knew all to well what cataclysmic destruction could be summoned with a mere flick of her wrists. She shuddered lightly at the thought of an Avalanche, and that she, she held the power to create one. But she knew it was her duty, her birthright from times during the Silver Millennium. It wasn't like she was the only one though. All of her other friends knew how she felt as they were gifted with the same duty.

"Or maybe cursed," Mercury mused, watching as two birds sailed far into the distance disappearing past the snowy mountains, before watching a small bird quite a distance behind struggling to catch up with the rest of its kind, none noticing that it had grown so far behind and that it would never be able to catch up.

Mercury smiled sadly, feeling sympathy for what the bird was going through. She knew herself how it felt. Trying so hard to fit in with the rest of the world, desperately trying to keep in with the crowd but finding no place to stand. She had realised long ago that the 'dreamists' such as Usagi-chan believed that true love and soul-mates were true. But she knew that she was no dreamer. She was a realist and she knew the upsetting fact that although Usagi-chan maybe right for the majority of the people had soul-mates and fell in love, Amy knew she was the minority. She personally believed that she had no chance with love. She had not yet had the experience of what a single kiss feels like let alone having a boyfriend. The ice senshi rubbed her arms to sooth herself, feeling a shiver run across from her that she knew was not from the weather.

"Why was I chosen to be alone, to feel such a coldness and loneliness in my heart like that of the element I possess?" Mercury spoke softly to the winds, hearing the slightest whisper of an echo soon after.

"I am just like these snowy fields. Silent and still with no pigment of colour. Sometimes I just wish that I had the power of fire like Rei-chan, she has such a colourful personality..... to feel the passion of love at least once, to have the excitement for danger and change...... but I don't think I could ever find the courage to expose my true feelings.....to step out of the confines of security and shyness I have built around myself." Mercury sighed deeply, letting her shoulders sag at her sides as she thought of her friends, girls who were so beautiful and who could easily get any guy they wanted, something which she so desperately wanted to possess. But she wasn't jealous of them. She knew that she could never be envious of her friends for their talents that she didn't possess, as she knew herself that her talents came from her mind and brain unlike the rest of the senshi.

"....well I guess, I don't really mind about having no boyfriend since I am rather busy with all my school work and all of my senshi duties." Mercury tried to convince herself but she knew that she knew it wasn't so. An old memory came to mind in her earlier years of being a senshi when she was in the fairground with Greg, the thought of the rides she had with him brought a light blush to her cheeks on how close they sat on the wheel and the dodgems. However the thought came crashing down when she remembered how he and his family had moved to another country and she had yet to hear a phone call or email from him after all the time that had passed.

Mercury sighed to herself. "Why am I so inexperienced with love? Usagi-chan's so lucky to have Mamoru-san.... and Rei-chan, she is so pretty that she can get any man she wants even though she says that she doesn't want one....and Mako-chan and Mina-chan.... they both have the courage to ask out any boy they like. I just wish that I held the courage to do the same but I know I would lose my nerve. I just.... don't like the idea of trying to open up and be so close to someone, yet....I don't want to end up being old and lonely."

She only noticed then how much time had passed, as she stared down at her boots and saw how her shadow had considerably moved since she had last looked at it earlier.

"Oh my! I have been just standing here like a lemon when I should be searching for Zoisite's Hi-stone so Mamoru-san can become healthy again." Mercury chastised herself brushing away a few snowflakes that had fallen into her hair and beginning to slowly walk East, taking in the smell of alpines and freshness as she walked slowly across the barren lands of snow. Just fifteen minutes ago, she was in her own room in Japan, using the senshi teleport and landing in her chosen destination in Switzerland. Her short fuku swayed gently with the wind as she took in her surroundings. Her sapphire eyes stared attentively at the view that was so different than her home in Japan.

"....it feels so nice to be out here in this weather," Mercury commented to herself as she felt a snowflake fall onto her white gloved finger before melting on contact.

"Even so..... I cannot picture how Zoisite could ever live in a place like this. He seemed like the type who loved the excitement and action such as America or something, not a place like this," The ice senshi pondered, pulling out the Kage stone from her pocket and inspecting it closely. The stone seemed almost flawless, bearing no scratches or dents. It's colour like that of the blackest ebony yet there seemed to be a light tinge of purple glowing from within the rock.

"It is rather astonishing that this 'Kage' stone is the reason why Zoisite and the rest of the generals were evil when they worked for Queen Beryl. It was because they did not have the Hi stone to balance out their actions. Maybe the Hi stone is like a conscience, holding back the Kage which is the darkness inside everyone's hearts."

"Hmm," Amy pondered, looking thoughtful. "I'll have to research about that theory later..... but for now Sailor senshi work needs to be done and Zoisite's hi stone to be found..... but.....where should I begin?" Mercury thought as an idea popped into her head.

"Lets see what my visor can pick up at the moment," Mercury stated as she concentrated for a moment before feeling her visor slide down into position. Numerous numbers and statistics filled her vision.

"Now lets see... from where I am standing, there seems to be no sort of life whatsoever, and no sign of concentrated energy...no wait..... I see a reading...a .....a....youma behind me?" Mercury questioned, unsure whether or not she had read correctly. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening in shock as she saw not one but a swarm of youma heading her way.

"Oh gosh. there are... so many," Amy stuttered, watching as her visor counted up fifteen of the youma heading her way. She slowly began to unconsciously walk backwards, keeping her eyes fixed upon the enemy. That was one lesson she learnt from Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. 'Never keep your eyes off a opponent. When you do, that will be your downfall." She moved the visor away from her face, thinking frantically for her next course of action, the youma's luminous red eyes and long, sharpened scythes were downright frightening to the ice senshi when she had none of her friends behind her.

"I could try and use Shabon spray and freeze the front line of youma, which would then slow the ones from behind.... making me have the chance to hide....but where can I hide when all there is.... is snow?" She unconsciously bit her lips, gnawing it slightly. "I could use my Shine Aqua Illusion to create a smokescreen...but then I may just end up with the same problem as my other....'. 

Mercury didn't even have time to finish her thoughts as she felt one of her feet stepping into emptiness, making her lose balance before falling backwards and off the cliff. 

All the youma watched her passively as she made her fast descent downwards to what they believed to be her death.

"KYAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Mercury screamed, her arms and legs flailing around as her blue eyes dilated in horror, as she waited for the inevitable when her body would collide to the ground........

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing that Mercury realised after a moment's shifting was how hot and sweltering she felt. She felt a scratchy wool-like material rub against her bare arms and legs making her feel rather uncomfortable. Placing a hand to her forehead, she was somewhat surprised to feel a wet rag upon her brow. It was at that moment that realisation kicked in, memories of the youma and falling... and that now she was inside someone's bed, within a hot house which had a roaring fire in the far side of the room.

"Ugh...I feel like I am inside one of Mar's Burning Mandalas." Mercury groaned as she crawled out of the blankets, kicking out a hot water bottle which came in contact with her bare leg. Getting to her feet, the ice senshi felt somewhat relieved that her attire had not been removed as she had a feeling that whoever had rescued her must have been a male to have gone all out of his trouble to keep her warm. 'Even though I prefer the cold,' the girl mused. 

She counted three hot water bottles in her bed.

"Yep definitely male.," Amy stated surely, as she noted the pile of clothing on the floor and a few cobwebs hanging from a few corners of the room. 

'This room definitely lacks a woman's touch,' Mercury said quietly, giggling at her own comment when a certain green eyed brunette came into her mind, and how fanatical she was with housekeeping and tidy spaces. Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear, she timidly walked across the room, still unsure whether or not she was in safe grounds and what type of person could be waiting outside the door.

'I guess whoever who has saved me must be a kind person since they went out of their way to help me,' Mercury concluded, idly walking over to a bureau and stared self-consciously at her reflection in the mirror. She noted with partial surprise that there was a small bandage across the left side of her face. She trailed her gloved hand against the thin fabric, lightly wincing at the pain that made itself known in her cheek.

"Don't touch that!" Came a low shout causing the ice senshi to jump in surprise, her head whipping over to the door which had now opened, with a male figure leaning against the doorway. His face was half bathed in darkness making the Ice senshi unable to see the features of his face.

"I..I'm sorry," Mercury apologised automatically moving her hand to her side. She knew all too well that it isn't such a good idea to prod a wound when it was trying to heal, and she felt somewhat embarrassed to be caught doing so.

"It's alright...I guess you are just confused to where you are," the male answered brushing back a blonde lock of hair from his face for it just to move back into the same place again.

"Darn hair..." he groaned sighing with defeat, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye smile softly at his antics.

"I get that too," Amy laughed lightly, pointing to her own blue bangs, "...it's just a sign for when your hair need to be cut."

"Probably...." the male blonde grinned, already beginning to like the girl, and not just for her looks either. "But enough about that.....what is your name miss and where did you come from? It's been a long time since someone so pretty like you has came to Kainess village." The male teen questioned, folding his arms in interest to what the blue haired enigma would say.

Mercury blushed lightly, shifting her weight rather uncomfortable about being praised in areas she believed she wasn't so.

"..... My name is Am... Mercury.... Sailor Mercury..." She answered, wincing lightly at her slip up of her real identity, yet relieved when he seemed to take no notice of her blunder, if anything, his smile widening as Mercury slowly began to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Mercury... that's a pretty name, for a very pretty girl." the blonde winked as the senshi knew that her face must have looked a flaming red.

"Well...I...." Mercury stuttered, fumbling over her words. "....who.....are you?...I mean...what's your name?"

"Heh heh, how rude of me to not introduce myself..... my name is...." The blonde chuckled as he took a step forward into the room, a slight look of confusion on his face when he saw the girl in front of him widen her sapphire eyes in what looked like recognition and disbelief. 

'Zoisite? It can't be...'

"....Han from the village of Kainess. Pleased to meet you Mercury." the blonde said smoothly, lifting his hand up, waiting for the girl to accept it.

Mercury held a hand to her racing heart. The resemblance between Han and the eccentric, egotistical general that she had fought so long ago was so alike it was almost spooky. They both had the honey blonde hair, which was set in waves, with such dazzling forest green eyes that seemed almost effeminate due to their long, dark eyelashes. Yet Han held a more defined squarish chin and whereas Zoisite had a more softer, pointed face, an almost elfish look... well..... that was what Mercury grew to believed.

Heck, even the way that Han held his posture, strong yet graceful was so much like that of the cocky general.

If it weren't for the difference of length of hair, Han had his sandy blonde hair combed back in a rather simple yet boyish style, while Zoisite used to keep his hair in a loose tie, while his unruly blonde curls cascaded down his back The ice senshi would swear that Han was a doppelganger of Zoisite. She stared down at Han's hand before realisation kicked in that he wanted her to shake it. She felt her face gaining colour once again as she gracefully accepted it, hearing a low chuckle from the blonde teen due to her slow response.

"It's nice to meet you....Han," Mercury said after a moment as she retracted her hand from his, trying to shake away the thought a certain emerald eyed general.

"The pleasure's all mine Mercury," Han replied smoothly as he ran a hand through his hair before moving down to place them in the pockets of his blue denim jeans.

Mercury eyes trailed down with the movement of his hands, eyeing the blue shirt and the firm washboard stomach which undoubtfully laid beneath. 

"So.... you said this is Andeng village?" Mercury stated, saying the first thing that came to mind to prevent from delving into thoughts that she would rather not delve into.

'Oh thank the gods that my friends are not here. I would have never been able to live this down...'

The blonde shook his head, "No.... that is the neighbouring village. This is Kainess, do you come from Andeng?"

Mercury blinked a few times in confusion, as Han repeated the question again.

"......no," the ice senshi stated slowly, baffled to why Han would ask her such a question before realising that it was her who indeed brought up the word.

' I....have never heard of that place Andeng... yet.....how did I know it's name?'

The blue haired girl shook her head, sometimes certain things were better left unknown and she didn't have time to think about trivial things. Mamoru-san's life was on the line. " But anyway, 'Han'... the reason that I am here is because I'm looking for something. A stone." Mercury explained, "..it's called Zoisite."

Han rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, the name is awfully familiar. Isn't that the name of a mineral or something?"

"Yes, that is correct." The blue haired senshi responded idly rubbing the Kage stone that was within her pocket.

"So why are you looking for this 'Zoisite' stone?" Han questioned, placing his arms akimbo

"I have a very sick friend at home and I need to find this stone for him to become healthy again," The ice senshi responded to which the blonde nodded his head in understanding.

"...I see," Han answered as he rubbed his chin in thought.." A stone for healing.... Maybe Dr Schwartz may know?"

"Dr Schwartz?" Mercury questioned her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yeah. He's the doctor in Andeng village. If anyone knows about healing items, its him, besides I need to go see him too!" The blonde stated firmly with a nod.

Mercury gave him a look of questioning. "You do?"

Han looked down at his hands, his lips turning into a frown. "Yeah, my mother. She is very ill and I've been taking care of her for the last few days, but for the last few days... she has been getting worse."

Amy's eyes sparkled with sympathy, a look of concern in her face. "....Where is she?"

The blonde looked up and gave a sad smile. "In the next room...there... you see her?" Han whispered softly as he pointed in the direction of the door and a bed which could almost be just seen from where she was standing. 

"Oh.... maybe I can be of help. I know a little bit about nursing since my mom is one." The senshi stated walking past Han, through the doorway towards the bed where the blonde's mother lay. The old woman's face, looked a rather unhealthy ashen grey while her chest rose just slightly signifying that she was still alive. Mercury frowned slightly, trying to recollect the procedures her mother had taught her when dealing with such symptoms. She placed her gloved hand to the old woman's face, her frown increasing when she felt the heat that had almost burnt her hand.

"It's not good.. she has a fever," Mercury pointed out as she searched her inventory of items that she brought along in case of emergency reasons.

"Here I have got some cold medicine and...." Mercury stated before being interrupted by the blonde.

"It won't help. My mother needs Dr Schwartz to cure her. In fact, I was actually on my way to see him before I found you.." He replied shaking his head as he stared at his mother, her long locks of hair which used to hold such a vibrant gold looked pale and thin. 

"Oh..." The senshi responded, everything was beginning to make sense. "So are you going to see Dr Schwartz now?"

Han nodded slowly. "Yeah. but...." he said slowly turning to look into the direction of where his mother was resting,

"..you don't want to leave your mother," Mercury responded as Han nodded regretfully, closing his eyes with sadness.

"I don't want to leave her but if she doesn't get the medicine from Dr Schwartz, then..." he paused not even wanting to finish the sentence.

Mercury chewed her lip in thought, thinking a way of sorting out the awkward predicament before a sudden thought rose into her mind.

"I know!" the senshi exclaimed, turning to Han once again.

The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is it Mercury?"

The senshi of ice placed he hands at her sides, looking directly into the blonde's eyes. "I'll go to Andeng village and bring Doctor Schwartz here, since I too need to see him if he has knowledge of the Zoisite stone,"

It took Han a moment for the information to sink in.

"I cant let you do that!" He said soon after flailing his arms upwards with incredulity to what the girl was trying to propose.

Mercury frowned lightly. "Why?"

"Why? There are monsters who live in these snowy mountains, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." The blonde stated sternly, not even wanting to think about how a girl such as Mercury could survive alone in the cold, monster infested grounds.

Mercury blushed lightly taken back by his act of apparent concern for her. "I'll be fine..." she started before being interrupted mid sentence by the blonde.

"But the monsters..." Han protested.

The senshi shook her head. "I have fought many monsters in my own hometown. Don't worry. I will be alright. I have to do this anyway to pay you back for saving me,"

"But Mercury..." the blonde tried to object weakly, knowing that there was no chance that she was going to listen to what he said.

Mercury sighed, she herself had never thought that she could ever be in a predicament such as this. She now began to understand how Usagi-chan felt when Mamoru-san was being over protective over her. The thought that someone was worried about her safety made her smile inside.

"Don't be silly, you have to stay here and take care of your mother. I won't be long. Just tell me where Andeng village is and I'll go as soon as possible."

The blonde bent his head down contemplating. ".........."

"Han...." The ice senshi stated calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm the senshi of ice and water. I can fend for myself....'

The blonde sighed regretfully, knowing that the girl had won. "Alright Mercury.... the Town is east from here. Just keep following the snowy path 'East' and you'll get there within a hour or so." 'I've never been able to say no to pretty girls' Han groaned to himself, but couldn't help but smile slightly how Mercury's eyes began to sparkle with happiness and how her smile showed off her white teeth.

Mercury bent her head down with gratitude. "Thank you Han. I'll try to return as soon as possible."

"Okay, since I will be waiting here, I think I should start tiding up around here," Han stated sweat dropping slightly when he stared at the clutter that was all over the room.

Mercury looked around the room, noting the mass amount of mess that even Makoto would even loathe to tidy. "Good luck," The senshi said, winking as she pointed over at the messy pile of clothes on the floor to which the blonde chuckled at, shaking his head in amusement.

"I think that you need it more than me Mercury. The monsters outside the town are very dangerous. Please be careful." the blonde stated tenderly, his green eyes, sparkling with concern for the blue haired girl that he had recently grown so fond of.

Mercury nodded her head once more, taking one last look at Han and his mother before turning towards the door. "I will. And Han...thank you,"

"Safe journeys Mercury," and with that, the ice senshi walked out the door. Her face set in a look of determination since she now had a clear road ahead of her, and another task that she knew she was going to fulfil, for Han and his sick mother.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After trekking across the meandering snowy pathways and engaging in more than a few battles, Sailor Mercury managed to get to the neighbouring village of Andeng with just a few minor injuries. After searching the town's shops for a few recovery items to stock up on, Mercury decided to look for the Doctor. But unfortunately, when she searched for Doctor Schwartz's clinic, she was told by a young maiden in the town that he had long gone away, up into the northern snowy mountains. Knowing that she had no other choice than to find the Doctor, if Han's mother were to become healthy again, the senshi of ice began to walk up north before finding a mouth of a cave. Mercury entered the cave, her blue eyes alert as she searched the darkness for any form of danger or youma.

"I sense a lot of dark energy around here," Mercury whispered to herself as she began to slowly walk forward, one hand rubbing against the side of a wall as she tried to find readings within her visor.

She kept on walking up the narrow pathway before coming to a divide within the path.

"Now lets see, I can either go left or right." Mercury mused to herself searching her visor for any sign of danger.

"Maybe if I leave some sort of mark here then I can easily make my way back here and not get lost," Mercury pondered to herself, looking behind her shoulder at the way she came in.

"Yes, that seems like the best course of action," Mercury concluded to herself as she took a few steps to a nearby wall and placed her glove hand upon its cold surface.

Closing her eyes in concentration, the ice senshi summoned her energies into the palm of her hand before pressing it to the wall, watching with interest as a large stalagmite protruded from the ground glowing slightly with a azure hue.

"There now if I come to any dead ends, I can just return here," Mercury smiled, before turning towards the dual pathways and choosing to turn left. To her mild surprise, when she turned around the corner she saw that the pathway came to a dead end and that there was a small treasure chest inside the otherwise empty room.

"What's this, could this box hold Zoisite's Hi stone?" Mercury questioned as she bent down to place a hand upon the bronze lock, brushing away at the ice which had crystallised around it.

"Huh what's this?" The senshi said in confusion as she saw a blue symbol upon the front of the chest, half covered with ice. She rubbed the rest away and was shocked when it revealed a symbol she very well knew.

"It's the sign of my Mercury symbol..... but why is it on this box?" The senshi questioned brushing her fingers across the symbol, confusion clearly written across her face.

"Was I meant to find it?" Mercury questioned staring at the intricate patterns of blue and gold among the sides of the box.

'I guess there is only one way to find out," the senshi concluded as she bent down directly in front of the chest and placed both hands at the sides of the lid. 

"Here goes..." And then with a short take in of breath, Mercury opened up the lid and gaped at the treasure which laid inside surrounded by folds of midnight blue fabric.

"Oh my," she gasped, blinking a few times with awe at the large sapphire earrings that were nestled in the middle of the dark velvet materia. Mercury reached down to pick up a earring, awing at the craftsmanship of white gold surrounding the large jewel.

"This is so beautiful. Never have I ever seen such jewellery like this in the OSAP store in Juuban," Mercury breathed turning to look at the back of the earrings which to her amazement were in the shape of the symbol of mercury.

The senshi stared down at the jewellery for a moment as if contemplating.

"Should I take this? they seem that they have been kept away in this cave for a long time" the senshi pondered, picking up the other earring and holding it with her other hand. "But maybe I could study them or something. It feels strange but when I hold these stones, it makes me feel like I have seen these before in another time."

After a little more thought, Mercury gave an uncharacteristic shrug and put the earrings on.

"Well Usagi-chan and the others said that I should be a little more spontaneous and daring," Mercury sighed, still unsure whether she was doing the right thing as she turned to walk back the way she came. She passed her glowing stalagmite and continued right down another winding pathway, her eyes attentive as her recently 'acquired' sapphire earrings twinkled in the darkness.

After a few more turns of endless walking, Mercury was thinking about turning back before she heard a shout soon followed by a curse from beyond the wall she was standing by.

"Huh?" Mercury thought, turning around the corner to see a brightly lit area which had various science apparatus scattered around on discarded tables, and a figure clad in white hobbling around, his hands grasping his booted foot.

"Das war sehr Doof! Mist! Owaaa!" the figure spat in his German tongue, groaning as he rubbed his toe after stubbing it against a table, unaware of the female figure just around the corner.

Mercury watched carefully as she saw the figure turn around revealing an old haggard face, tinted glasses and a long mane of white hair.

'Could this be the doctor? It makes sense since Schwartz is a German name," Mercury mused as she stepped out of her hiding place and into the makeshift lab waiting for the doctor to recognise her yet to her surprise, the man did not acknowledge her and began to continue on with his work.

The ice senshi was beginning to get annoyed after she had called, coughed and pretty much did everything that was possible to get the doctor's attention but none failed. When she was about to give up and just waltz over to him and give him a 'Sailor Mars greeting', the Doctor turned in her direction and looked up from his sitting place. Their was silence when their eyes met.

Mercury coughed, trying to bring sound back into the room. "Um excuse me, Are you Doctor Schwartz?"

The man grinned a toothy smile, displaying a set of yellowed teeth behind an overgrown beard and moustache. Mercury couldn't hide the look of disgust that crossed her face. "Why yes I am he!" Dr Schwartz announced bending down with a formal greeting. Mercury sweat dropped.

"Um...I need to ask you something for you see..."

And with that Mercury told her story on how she was sent from Kainess village to find him as Han's mother was very ill. She deliberately left out the parts of looking for the Zoisite Hi stone knowing that Han's mother's health was more important than a stone, since it meant life and death. After asking the doctor to come with her to Kainess village to which Schwartz eagerly agreed, the pair walked out of the cave and down the snowy path, heading west, back to Han's village.

What seemed to really unnerve the ice senshi though, was how the doctor kept on trying to hold her hand at every chance he could, and the way he seemed to stare at her and not care that she knew he was. Mercury couldn't help but sigh in relief when she entered the village of Kainess, as Schwartz's constant attention on her was changed to that of Han's mother when he saw how ill she was. After the doctor had examined Han's mother, he told Han and Mercury that the only way for her to be cured is if he had some Halyomoss to give her, a green plant which grew behind his lab in the cave. After a short dispute on who should go, Han decided to go along with Mercury to get the Halyomoss as Doctor Schwarz was there to tend for his mother. 

After running for over two and a half miles, Amy and Han stood panting against the mouth of the cave. Being the ever careful and wise senshi that she was, Mercury refrained from using her powers as not wanting to prevent an unwanted situation and having to explain who she truly was to Han.

"Man that was rough!" Han panted, sweat beading from his forehead after there last escape from a youma that relentlessly chased them before tiring and leaving them to be. Mercury shrugged, grateful for all the training that Rei-chan and Luna had given her.

"Think of it on the bright side, at least we were given a little exercise that kept us warm." Mercury joked lightly as Han chuckled slightly at her words.

"This is the entrance to the cave where I found Doctor Schwartz. It is a little dark but I know my way around," Mercury stated as the blonde nodded, following the senshi into the mouth of the cave. As Mercury kept on walking she immediately realised that Han had been staring at her constantly causing her to blush lightly.

"Um...Han, why are you looking at me?" The senshi questioned, glad to know that it was dark so that the blonde wouldn't be able to see her blushing.

There was a moments silence as Mercury and Han still trudged onwards in the cave.

"Mercury...is it alright if I ask you a personal question?" Han stated, coughing lightly on the word 'personal'.

Mercury turned to look up at him, slightly taken back at the question and what he could be truly thinking so she decided to voice her thoughts.

The blonde shook his head, his bangs covering the die of his face. "Nah, it's not like that, I just wanted to ask if you were cold?"

The ice senshi stopped mid step. "Pardon?" Han repeated his question as Mercury couldn't help but laugh.

'The ice senshi cold. That's like saying does Rei-chan dislike the heat?'

Han furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding the joke. "Well....I just thought that you would be cold since I know I'm freezing my socks off, and I've got a jacket and all...but...you...you're.. in a skirt thing."

"Fuku," Mercury interrupted watching as Han coughed at his mistake. "I have always enjoyed cold weather. More than the heat anyway." Mercury shrugged as the blonde nodded, half understanding.

"But anyway, we have to move on. We cannot loose concentration as there could be youma hiding here," Mercury stated calmly before slapping a hand over her mouth at her slip.

Han's face held a look of confusion. "Youma? What's that?"

"I meant monster."

The blonde shrugged, "...you say some very odd things Mercury,"

She sighed softly, once again walking through the cave. " Han Look! We are in Dr Schwartz' lab!"

"I can see, so that must be the back of the lab like Schwartz said?" Han announced staring towards the pathway which he would not have seen if it weren't for Schwartz telling him it was there.

"Yeah," Mercury nodded before changing her brisk walk into a jog towards the back of the lab, her eyes alert and ears listening to any irregular sounds.

"Let's try to stay close since its very dark," Mercury stated softly.

Han nodded in agreement. "Good idea Mercury," he stated as he put his hand in her gloved on.

"Alright. lets go."

After meandering around a few more paths Han and Mercury were both surprised when they came to a dead end yet there. Small gaps of light filtering within the room.

"Hey can you see it Mercury. It's the Halyomoss!" Han cried out, letting go of Mercury's hand in an instant as he rushed towards the wall, jumping up and down to reach the moss before finding out that he was unable to reach it..

Mercury sighed softly to herself. She was happy to see that Han had found the Halyomoss for his mother..... yet.... she still had not yet found Zoisite's Hi stone, and she had a feeling that time was soon growing short. Her hand unconsciously went into the pocket of her fuku as she once again handled the Kage stone as if it were to show her a way.

Han swore quietly to himself as he slammed his palm against the wall. "It's too high, maybe if I climb up to reach it?" The blonde stated as he looked at the outcrop of rock and slowly began to climb upwards as Mercury called over from where she stood to 'be careful'.

'Heh, don't need to tell me that,' the blonde thought to himself, testing his footing, as he tried yet again to reach for the moss this time succeeding.

"Hey Mercury! I've got it! I've got the Halyo-" Han was unable to finish his sentence as he felt a tremor below him causing him to loose his footing on topple backwards onto the stone floor with a hard thud.

The ice senshi's eyes widened in surprised as she rushed towards her fallen friend.

"Han! Han! Are you alright?" Mercury cried, bending down to the blonde who was shaking his head, trying to reorient himself.

"Ugh.. yeah...I'll be fine....what happened anyway?" Han asked, rubbing his head while groaning in soreness. Mercury seeing that there was no major damaged, helped him up to his feet.

"That was no ordinary tremor," Mercury stated, a thoughtful expression on her face as the blonde looked over to look at the wall he recently climbed, before jumping back in shock, surprise clearly evident on his face when he saw that a passageway had miraculously appeared when there was none a few minutes ago.

"Mercury Mercury! Look at the wall! There's a new passageway!" Han exclaimed, his forest green eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" the ice senshi gasped, as she too noticed the dark pathway that clearly wasn't there before.

"Maybe this is some sort of secret passage?" The blonde said openly, rubbing his chin in thought.

Mercury nodded as she slowly began to walk towards it. "Maybe.."

"Whoa, Mercury, you're really gonna just gonna walk in there?" Han stated incredulously, dusting his clothes off and putting the now acquired Halyomoss inside his left breast pocket.

Mercury stopped to look at him, her blue eyes dark and stern while her mouth drew in a thin line. 

"I 'have' to Han. Maybe the item that I am searching for is down this passageway. You don't have to follow me Han.... you should go back to your mother and give her the Halyomoss. She hasn't got much time left."

The blonde shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"No Mercury. I'm not leaving you alone in this place. Since you helped me find the Halyomoss, I will help you find your stone!" Han said sternly, the tone of his voice giving no room for further discussion. Mercury sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Thank you....Han."

The blonde shrugged rushing over to where Mercury was standing and giving her one of his best debonair smiles.

"You're welcome. But lets hurry and find your stone."

"Yeah," Mercury replied, giving one of her own shy smiles before proceeding onwards and down the new passageway, her mini computer showing signs that condensed energy was nearby. After feeling like there road was never going to end, Han and Mercury were both surprised when they came into an empty room, a highly beautiful, golden pedestal laid in the centre of the room casting a glow to the otherwise dark cave walls.

"Look Mercury is that it?" the blonde said with awe, pointing over at the golden stand as Mercury started furiously typing on her computer as she walked over towards it.

"There are high vibes of positive energy emanating from this very room," Mercury said softly to herself as she finally made her way over to the pedestal and looked over it to see what was held on top. In a crystal glass casing was a large stone, the colour of a dark jade jewel, flawless and shining with natural beauty.

"This must be it. Zoisite's Hi stone!" Mercury exclaimed in excitement, pulling out the Kage stone from the depths of her pocket and placing it within view of the other stone.

"They look exactly alike except for the colour...." Mercury started before stopping as she saw how the stones began to glow.

"The Ki stone and the Kage stone. They're resonating," the ice senshi stated with awe as Han looked over her shoulder, curious to find out what was going to happen. Neither expected what came next. All of a sudden the ground violently trembled beneath Mercury's feet. The senshi too absorbed in her finding of the Zoisite stone was only aware until it was too late that the floor was crumbling beneath her. Letting out a high pitched scream, Mercury tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. In just a few seconds, the floor disappeared beneath her and she felt herself falling hearing Han's fading voice crying out her name before falling into darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What do you guys think? I have tweaked a few parts of the plot slightly around, but I am still trying to stay loosely on the original plot. What's going to happen to Mercury? How the hell is Zoisite going to be revived? When will I ever update the next chapter?

Oh by the way, Zoisite WILL be present in the next chapter fighting it off with a certain blue haired Oppositio (is that spelt right?) senshi Nabul.

Please read and review. I would very much appreciate it to see whether or not you guys like it.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk 


	2. Mercury part 2

Sailormoon- Another story revisited

by Aer_seph4eva

Chapter 1- Search for the stones. Mercury's quest. part 2

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I really do appreciate them so much. Well here's the next section. And don't worry, there is LOTS of Zoisite in this chapter.

"The Ki stone and the Kage stone. They're resonating," the ice senshi stated with awe as Han looked over her shoulder, curious to find out what was going to happen. Neither expected what came next. All of a sudden the ground violently trembled beneath Mercury's feet. The senshi too absorbed in her finding of the Zoisite stone was only aware until it was too late that the floor was crumbling beneath her. Letting out a high pitched scream, Mercury tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. In just a few seconds, the floor disappeared beneath her and she felt herself falling hearing Han's fading voice crying out her name before falling into darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ooof," Mercury cried out as she felt the icy cold impact of the ground against her bare thighs. Shaking her head to reorient herself, the ice senshi moved herself up on her elbows, wincing slightly when her she felt a ache in her shoulder muscles.

"Now that was rather graceful." Mercury commented sarcastically rubbing her sore ankle. "I must have been around Usagi-chan for too long," she mused, grinning slightly at the thought of how the blonde would have reacted to hearing her say something like that. Sitting up into a more comfortable position on the ice cold floor, it was only then that Mercury saw something out of the corner of her eye glisten on the ground just a few feet across from her. She blinked a few times, not comprehending for a moment, before scrambling on her hands and knees to reach the item, grasping the small stone within the palm of her hands and clutching it to her chest.

"I've got the Zoisite's Hi stone!" Mercury said happily to herself as she moved the stone up to her face, noting the purity of it's whiteness as it glowed a pale silver hue. Being the ever careful senshi she was, Sailor Mercury gave one last look at the stone, a small smile crossing her lips at the thought that she had completed her task and now that the sailor senshi were now closer to healing Mamoru, before planting the stone into her inventory.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing with finding the other stones?" Mercury stated absently, first thinking of her fiery friend Rei and her dowsing abilities. She would definitely have no trouble seeking the stone. But as for Makoto and Mina.... Even though Makoto had the power of controlling thunder and was such a pro at cooking and karate, she was never the type of person to search for something, well that's if you don't include dates, as she seemed to have as much patience as Rei like she had with Usagi. Mercury sweat-dropped as she recalled one of her memories of Minako when she was running so frantically over her house to find her other gold stiletto for a date, having no idea where she had left it before giving up and deciding with her strapped sandals. It was then during the blonde's date that Ami-chan just by chance had found Minako's shoe in her shower stall when she went to wash her hands in the bathroom.

'We're doomed.' The ice senshi groaned, bowing her head in a mock gesture of sorrow before moving her hands in an attempt to stand, letting out a short cry as her legs gave way and she fell back down on the ground.

"I guess my body cannot handle falling off a cliff 'twice'." The senshi mused to herself before laughing at her ridiculous statement looking above at the hole from where she fell and then the remembrance of a certain blonde.

Mercury's blue eyes dilated with shock as she looked up, but all she could see was the darkness of ice. "!!!!!!!"

"Han!" Mercury shouted, once again struggling to get to her feet, this time succeeding, stumbling once before gaining balance on her injured foot. She called the blonde's name again, but there was no answer.

"He must not be able to hear me," Mercury pondered, gnawing her bottom lip in thought.

"Either way, I will have to find a way out of here," the ice senshi concluded, checking once again that she held the Kage stone and the Hi stone were both in her pocket before turning around, taking in her surrounding and the one pathway that was on her left hand side. She wasn't aware of the dark shadow that crept past on her right nor the beam of energy that was heading straight towards her before it collided into her side.

"Aghhh!" Mercury gasped, her hands clutching her injured side as she turned to the direction where she heard faint chuckling. Her eyes stern and cold, as she saw a dark figure casually walk to her, causing Mercury to unconsciously to take a few steps back.

"Not so fast Sailor brat!" the figure called out gruffly as Mercury was beginning to make out features of her attacker and from the looks of it, she seemed female and human.

"Who...who are you?" Mercury stated in her most coldest voice, frowning in the direction of her enemy.

'Do not show fear. Do not let my enemy know that I am afraid. Do not...'

The figure drew her tongue slowly across her white teeth as she gave a predatory smile causing Mercury to shiver. "You should know that brat. I am here for the stone and to kill you."

"What..." Mercury gasped with alarm, blinking a few times to make sure that she had heard right. It took a moment for the words to sink in, and when they did, Mercury recoiled back, before realising her mistake as she saw how her attacker smirked in amusement. The ice senshi mentally reprimanded herself, that she had made the enemy aware that she was afraid.

The woman's laugh was cold and harsh like that of a tempest's winds and Mercury couldn't suppress another shiver.

"That's right Sailor Mercury. I'm gonna so enjoy killing you," And with that, the woman charged towards the surprised senshi who only just managed to dodge her attacks by mere fluke, stumbling over feet more than once as she evaded, razor-sharp ice crystals aimed at her.

"Who...who are you?" Mercury gasped out when she felt a sudden cold wind form around her, feeling like they were freezing her very insides, causing her to drop to her knees.

The female figure moved a lock of blue hair behind her ear. Her cobalt eyes sinister and hungry for the need to land the fatal blow. "It's unimportant to you Sailor Mercury since you won't be alive much longer," the woman spat, looking down at Mercury with such disdain that mercury now wished that she had her friends beside her to help. She struggled to her feet.

'I thought Apsu said that these Sailor Senshi were formidable. There's nothing formidable about them. They're nothing but weaklings," the fighter frowned, somewhat annoyed due to lack of challenge and that her fun will soon be over. Being too caught up within her thoughts, the female fighter was unaware till it was too late as the sound of water and cold foam form around her legs and a burning coldness shocking her nerve endings all throughout her body.

"I did it," Mercury smiled to herself as she saw her attacker almost lose her balance from her Shabon Spray attack..

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried out, following on her attack with a set of ice cold bubbles, watching as her enemy fell down to one knee, drawing back the sweat from her forehead, but to her alarm she watched the woman rise to her feet again, a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Heh...you're good Mercury. But not good enough," The woman spat, folding her arms, her demeanour now calm and composed. "But..... since you impressed me, I'll let you have my name Sailor bitch."

"My..." She placed her hands against her chest.

"Name..." She felt the element of ice surround her.

"Is..." The ice condensed before forming into a small ball into her hands.

"...Nabul of the Oppositio Senshi!" And with that, Nabul unleashed aimed her hands at Mercury who didn't have enough time to move as she crossed her arms in front of her face in a futile attempt to defend herself from the blast. Mercury was hit head on, the strength of the blast knocking the ice senshi at least a few feet backwards into a wall. She sat there stunned for a moment, her eyes glazed over with pain as she saw a pair of black army boots stop before her, and a skin tight uniform in dark navy. Nabul was standing right in front of her.

"This the end for you Sailor Mercury. See you in hell!" Nabul shouted as she reached down and lifted the weakened senshi by her neck, amused by the girl's futile struggles as she tried to get herself out of the iron grip. Nabul then threw Mercury, off to the side watching as the ice senshi skidded across the ice floor, before falling limp like a rag doll.

She watched as the Hi stone and Kage stone fell out of her pocket and bounce across the floor, to then lie a few feet away from her, knowing that she just didn't have the strength to fight of the wicked Nabul. 

"I'm so sorry everyone. Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan...." she whispered, her eyes focussing at the stones on the floor that she knew would soon be in the possession of the enemy and it was all of her fault. Mercury's face contorted with pain before thudding against the ground, knocking her out cold.

"Goodbye Sailor Mercury." Nabul cackled as she moved her hand to her lip, kissing a single digit as a cold steam began to rise from her finger before turning into a crystal shard, emanating a black glow. A dark grin crept across her face as she pointed the crystal down towards the unconscious senshi.

"Death freeze..." Nabul cried out with glee as she moved her hand back then forwards, letting go of the dark energy watching with interest as it headed towards Sailor Mercury, and since Mercury was unconscious, Nabul knew that there was no way that she could defend herself. That was why she was more than surprised when she saw a shard of ice appear out of no-where and deflect her attack, knocking it into a nearby wall. Nabul just stood there and stared at the hole in the wall then at the unconscious senshi..

"What the fuck? How did she bloody do that?" Nabul cursed, knowing that she hated missing her target, especially easy ones.

"How could she deflect my attack in her unconscious state?" the female fighter questioned with bewilderment, before shrugging. "No matter. She's as good as dead here anyway. Now I will claim my prize." Nabul turned to look down to where the Zoisite stones had been left but to her surprise they had vanished.

Blue eyes dilated with shock and horror."!!!!!"

'They were there a minute ago and I sealed off the entrance so no-one could enter so how....'

She didn't have time to think further as she heard the sound of laughter behind her causing her to whip around instantly to almost fall over in surprise when she saw a male figure leaning against the wall, two crystals resting within the palm of his hands.

"Looking for these?" he said, laughter held within his forest green eyes as he raised the stones within sight of the blue haired fighter, waving them slightly as if to taunt her.

Nabul frowned, no-one dared mock her and lived to tell the tale.

"Who the fuck are you? Come into the light coward!" The warrior cursed angrily, moving into a stance to fight, ignoring the unconscious senshi for now since she had another task to accomplish, still some what surprised and curious to how this man had suddenly appeared and obviously was the one who intercepted her attack.

'Beat the shit out of this guy. Gain the Zoisite stone. Then finish Mercury off later.' Nabul made a memo into her head, watching the male figure warily, not understanding why she had the feeling that she had seen him before. She knew she couldn't recall ever seeing in all her lifetime such a ugly uniform in the colour of grey and lined with green, as if that would save its style. It was shocking that Nabul saw that he was a male, he looked so feminine due to his long, blonde, curly hair and if it weren't for his laugh, Nabul would have assumed he was a woman.

The blonde continued to chuckle to himself, pulling a face when he heard her talk.

"Now who the fuck of you? Sheesh, women have no manners today." the blonde commented, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, continuing to laugh as Nabul's face began to redden with uncontrolled anger. 

"Why!...Why...You!" She seethed as she fisted her hands at her sides. "BASTARD! Oh I'm so gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip off those pretty lips of yours and then frigging snap your neck in two and then...."

The blonde feigned a yawn, stretching his arms above his head with boredom. "Have you finished? Such vulgar words is unbecoming of a lady and I tire of your constant ramblings."

Nabul held her mouth open in shock for a few seconds.

"You are... you are... so..."

"Charming? totally irresistible? downright gorgeous? devilishly handsome?" the blonde added, flirtatiously twisting one lock of his honey blonde hair around his finger watching out of the corner of his eye waiting for Nabul to finally unleash her anger.

Nabul, tried to control her erratic breathing and calm herself, but the way that this man had the audacity to talk to her like the way she did, feeling her entire body quake with anger, summoning her energies into the palms of her hands.

"AAARGHH! DIE YOU CHAUVINISTIC SCUM!" Nabul screeched, as she unleashed a blast of ice crystals towards the blonde male who merely raised a single hand causing all the crystals to drop to the ground.

Emerald green eyes twinkled with mirth as effeminized lips drew into a large smirk.

"Heh all bark and no bite. Is that all you've got," he taunted easily dodging another set of crystals aimed at him.

"Grrrrr! Who are you!" Nabul screeched trying to summon a tempest around her before realsing that her magic energy had vastly depleted with all the attacks she had sent off towards the cocky blonde, and from how he was grinning, she knew that he provoked her on purpose.

flicking his ponytail over his shoulder, as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

"Why would you possibly want to know?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "....Just to let you know. I 'don't' do one nighters if that's why you're asking."

If Nabul's face was red before, it had now became purple with fury. 

"BASTARD!" She screeched as she tried to charge up to him which he easily evaded with a agile turn to the left.

"Now now, there's no need to get angry," the blonde laughed, dodging yet another ice crystal that almost clipped his hair.

"Alright. Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you my name. It's Zoisite. Shittenou Zoisite."

Nabul paused mid attack. "Zoisite? As in the stone Zoisite?"

"If you mean these things yeah," Zoisite stated, looking down idly at the stones in his gloved palm before stuffing them into his pocket.

Nabul moved a step forward, her mouth set in a firm line. "Give me the stones." she all but growled.

Zoisite folded his arms, giving her a look as if to say 'as-if,'. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Just give them to me!" Nabul said angrily, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Nuh uh. They've already been reserved by that darling girl in blue over there."

"What? You dare defy the Great Nabul?" Nabul screeched as she charged towards the blonde, not realising before it was too late as he dodged her attack, and that she didn't have enough time to come to a halt. Her body ran straight into the wall. 

"Ouch. That had to hurt," Zoisite said sarcastically, wincing slightly due to the sound of the impact, sighing over dramatically with mock-sympathy. The Oppositio senshi ran her hand against her forehead, feeling the large bruise against her temple and the sudden head-ache that was taking its toll.

Nabul spat out some blood onto the floor as she made her way to her feet again.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!! You're dead meat!!!!!!"

"Why are you still trying to hurt me. That's not a very nice," Zoisite said in a childish voice, trying to set his mouth into a pout before failing after he cracked up laughing. He could almost see the steam rising from the woman's ears as she clumsily moved into another fighting stance her chest heaving and shoulder's sagging from fatigue yet she still held a fire within her cobalt blue eyes.

'Hmmm, should I end my fun? Yeah. I think I've tortured this stupid woman enough, and besides, I need to check if my little Mercury is okay.' The blonde thought, his green eyes looking away from Nabul for a second to trail across the unconscious senshi lying against the wall. He instantly whipped his head around when he felt a growing amount of negative energy sparking of Nabul's hands.

"TAKE THIS!" Nabul screamed out, thrusting her arms forward and letting out the mass of dark energy towards the blonde general who merely stood there without fear.

"Zoi!" the blonde shouted raising his palm as he deflected her blast and sent it hurling back at her watching as she luckily managed to dodge past the blast, not without sacrificing a few strands of her blue hair.

Nabul blinked a few times as she looked down at some of her singed locks. "My hair!!! You'd definitely gonna get it now!"

'That's what you have been saying for the last five minutes,' the blonde thought mentally causing his grin to widen as he watched how her hands moved to throw yet another ice crystal at him. He laughed out loud as the shard of ice whizzed right over his head. He didn't even need to dodge it and Nabul's face began to redden with embarrassment with her obvious miss.

"Please..." Zoisite started, trying to stop his laughter. "Stop.... attacking me. No really...... Before you drive me into hysterics," the blonde finished, literally rolling around with laughter, ducking his head as he saw another crystal head towards his way that missed his body by a long shot.

'Man and I thought that Nephrite had a shoddy aim. I guess Mal was right, there ARE other people with crappier aim.'

"Hey hey calm down..." Zoisite stated raising both of his palms up to pause the blue haired fighter, his voice loosing it's cheery tone. " I'm being serious now. I can see that you are weakening. Just give up now or at least stop attacking me. You know that I am far too strong for you..... so seriously, if you want to live. I say you should go back to where you came from and pray that your master or mistress won't punish you too harshly." The blonde said, putting more emphasis on the last word drawing his lips into his usual grin as Nabul seethed silently, as if contemplating his words. She raised her eyes to his green ones. Anger, humiliation and exhaustion clearly seen within her blue coloured depths.

"You know that I will kill you Zoisite. Mark my words you blonde sissy, you will die." Nabul uttered under her breath however the blonde could clearly hear her, having attuned to hearing due to his duty as a Shittenou for Prince Endymion.

"Yeah yeah Nabooboo or whatever your name is. I'm so terrified," Zoisite commented sarcastically feigning a look of fear upon his face watching as the Oppositio senshi began to grit her teeth, as if to control herself, before wavering out of Zoisite's line of vision. And then, she instantly teleporting out of the cave and far away from the blonde general as she could. Zoisite moved to the side in an instant as he saw one final piece of ice heading his way and into the cave wall behind him, just barely missing the side of his cheek if it weren't for his sharp reflexes.

The general yawned and stretched, cracking his vertebrae in his back.

"Man I haven't had fun like that in a 'long' time," Zoisite chuckled, flipping back his blonde pony tail to the side, before grasping his honey hued curls and looking down at a singular lock and curling it around one of his slender fingers. He inspected it critically, a light frown etched on his face.

"I have never seen my hair look so bad. It sure does need a lot of conditioning. It's lost all of it's shine since I've been away," Zoisite pouted, uncurling the lock around his finger and tossing the ponytail behind his shoulder.

"Ah well Zoi. At least my hair will always have more tonality than Jadeite. I don't think that his hair has ever witnessed conditioner before... But enough about that," Zoisite rambled shaking his head to clear his thoughts, a certain blue haired senshi popping into his mind. " I have to see how my little Ami is keeping," the blonde general frowned, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious senshi before walking towards her and bending down to get a closer view of her. Although her fuku was torn in various places, and a few scratches and bruises had formed around the girl's knees and arms, Zoisite couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a beautiful sight. Her skin held a healthy cream tone and were so soft to touch albeit a tad cold. The girl's legs were firm and yet not over muscled, however not overly skinny, just perfect like that of the rest of her. Zoisite brushed his hand against Mercury's arm before rising it upwards to cup the girl's cheek and to stare infatuated at her coral pink lips that he had longed for, for over a millennia. His thumb brushed over her lower lip feeling it tremble underneath, even through the fabric of his white gloves.

"Ahhh, my little Ami-chan. How I have missed you," Zoisite whispered as he leaned closer towards the girl, pulling in her cold form into his embrace hissing slightly with the shock of having her cold body pressed against his.

"Don't worry my little snow-angel, I'll warm you up." the blonde said in a whisper as he held the sleeping senshi to his chest with one hand. The other moving from her lips to delve into the softness of her midnight blue locks, stroking them gently as he heard a sigh filled with longing leave her cool lips.

"Gods Ami. You can drive me wild even while your sleeping," Zoisite whispered as he tried to control his breathing and erratic emotions. His eyes darkening with fervour as he stared down at the girl in his arms, struggling to keep his composure due to the passion that he had kept welled up inside him, ever since he saw the girl in the crystal palaces in the moon kingdom. He looked a few moments at her face, staring down at her long dark eyelashes pressed against her cheeks, his eyes darting down to her mouth once again as he saw with amazement as her pink tongue slowly poked through her lips and dragged innocently across her lower lip before going back to whence it came. Zoisite couldn't help but groan with need and partial disappointment to see how the ice senshi had not awakened. One thing he knew though, that his control had slipped, and that he had given into the natural instinct of nuzzling his face into the crook of the senshi's neck, inhaling the scent of the sea and a light floral fragrance that he always knew she carried. He shuddered slightly as he felt her shiver below him in her sleep.

It took every bit of effort for the blonde to pull himself away from Mercury realising that due to his excitement of being united with his lost love, he had forgotten how long she could have been out cold for.

"You dumbass Zoisite. She maybe the senshi of ice but no human can last out in the cold for ages in such skimpy attire." the blonde chastised himself running a hand through his hair at his stupidity. Biting back another curse, the blonde began to undo the buttons of his top before shrugging off the grey jacket and placing it upon Sailor Mercury. It looked down at her with concern wrapping the grey jacket around the girl, trying to ignore the chilling coldness that were numbing his arms.

"Now this is when I wish I had the powers of fire like pyro Jed or motor-mouth Mars," Zoisite groaned as he looked around but only seeing, ice, ice and more ice.

"Damnit. I can't leave Ami here but we both may freeze if I do not find some sort of warmth. Maybe if I could find some firewood outside..." Zoisite contemplated, rubbing his chin as he watched the sleeping senshi.

"But I can't risk it. Maybe if I wait for her to wake up. Yeah. My girlfriend always has the best ideas." the blonde decided to himself sitting down beside the sleeping girl and pulling her to himself, resting his chin against the crook of her neck. His hands tight against her waist as he tried to use what little warmth that was in his body to keep her warm. It was after a while that Zoisite decided that his idea was not working.

"Maybe I should try to wake her up. I can't remember if she was a morning person though. No..... I have to find some sort of way to start a fire cause I don't think that even I can last any second longer in this cold." Zoisite concluded to himself, moving himself out from under the sleeping senshi, standing to his full height, but not before wrapping his jacket around Mercury's shoulders and kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"Here my little ice Koibito. I will be back soon." the blonde said softly, staring down at his beloved for a moment before turning towards the singular path that was towards his right.

"Don't wake up without me." Zoisite stated jovially with a wink, taking one last look at the pretty blue suited Sailor soldier before dashing down the iced passage, not once turning back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So what do you guys think of my portrayal of Zoisite? I don't really know why but the majority of Zoi/Ami fics have Zoisite as the well mannered, eligible bachelor, who is very well educated and all. I guess it is cause most people believe that he would have to be some sort of shy book worm due to Ami. On the contrary, why would Ami go for a personality like that, I don't know why, but I have always thought that if Ami were to have a b/f, she needs a guy who can teach her how to relax and loosen up. That there are actually quite a few more fun things to do other than studying. Also, I think that Ami needs to break her coyness and who is better to do that than a Zoisite who is rash and spontaneous, a quick thinker and who is charming and utterly adorable at the same time?

Anyway, please write your opinions in the review box on what you think of my portrayl of Zoisite.

Arigatou and Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at....

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	3. Mercury Part 3

Sailormoon- Another story revisited

by Aerseph4eva

Chapter 1- Search for the stones. Mercury's unexpected reunion

Senshi/Shitennou

Sailor scouts/ Prince Darien's generals

Hey you guys. Aerseph4eva is still alive! I know that it is somewhat shocking, but hey I had the sudden urge to update this fic since I have been having ideas on some new ones. As for this chapter, this will be the conclusion of the Switzerland event and the reunion between the ice shitennou and senshi. Anyone excited. I know I am.

Now on with the fic!!! !

........................................................................................................................................

The first thing Ami realised when she woke up was the sharp pain which laid, nestled in her side. Opening her eyes slowly, the sailor senshi struggled into a sitting position, wincing at the effort.

"Wh...where am I?" Ami thought wearily, seeing nothing but darkness and icy walls surrounding her from all corners, making her feel somewhat unease with claustrophobia.

She pulled the blanket closer around her.

'Blanket?'

Blue eyes widened in surprise as she stared down at the grey cloth in her lap which she soon realised was a cape. Lifting it higher to her vision, Mercury turned the article of clothing around, trying to make sense of whose it was and where it came from.

"It can't be Han's, then where did it come from?" Ami mused, rubbing her fingers against the soft, silken fabric which seemed to glisten in the dim light. A sweet scent tickled her nose, and it only took her moment to realise that the scent was rising from the cloak in her hands.

"It smells of cherry blossoms." Ami said to herself, taking another sniff to make sure her senses was correct.

"Then....who does this cape belong to.....?" Ami thought to herself as she tried to recount what happened before she fell into unconsciousness. The thought suddenly froze in her mind at the realisation of what happened, causing Sailor Mercury's face to dramatically pale.

"The Zoisite stones!" She cried out in alarm, pulling the material off her lap and sifting through her pockets for the spiritual items. Quickly rising to her feet, sapphire eyes soon glazed over with worry as she searched around her, finding nothing but ice surrounding her.

"Oh no! I have lost the Hi Stone and the Kage Stone," The girl cried out in alarm, on the verge of hyperventilation at the further remembrance of the dark woman who fought her earlier.

__

"That Nabul woman must have stole the Zoisite stones...'

Mercury felt her balance give way as she fell to her knees. Her shoulders shuddered in revulsion. Her hands fisted against the blue skirt of her fuku, as she tried to take control of her thoughts. "I won't be able to save Mamoru-san now....I have failed.. I have lost the Zoisite stones..." Mercury said softly, bending her head down in shame, oblivious to her surroundings. "I have failed them. The Sailor senshi, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. I have lost the Zoisite's stones."

**__**

"Why would you want a pair of rustic pebbles when you could have the real thing?"

Mercury's head whipped up in surprise at the sound of a familiar male voice.

"It can't be..." Mercury gasped, her eyes dilating in surprise. At the entrance of the cave stood a dark figure, who slowly stepped into the light. Dressed in layers of grey, the male stepped forward taking one step towards her, then another towards her fallen form.

Mercury felt her voice catch in her throat as she saw the blond advance closer towards her, each feature and colour becoming more prominent to her till her was standing no further than seven feet away from her. Long, sun-kissed hair fell in multiple waves and gentle curls over one shoulder, and a familiar grey uniform, trimmed in jade green piping. His emerald eyes twinkled down in amusement, and Mercury, for that split second could not speak.

"Zoisite...?.....It....can't be...." the girl gasped, her hand rising over her beating heart.

The blond's lips quirked upwards from her complete shock at his entrance. "_No_ it's the Easter Bunny, who else would pay to have such great skin as mine?" Zoisite said with a laugh, as he dropped the wood he had in his hands to the ground and went towards the surprised Sailor senshi.

"How are you feeling petal? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Zoisite eyes warmed with concern as he bent down at the girl's side.

Mercury could all but blink. 'Petal?'

"!"

The blond smiled softly at the ice soldier's silence and so moved his advance forward, reaching out a hand to gently brush his beloved's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Yes my darling blue petal, I'm here," Zoisite breathed, his voice thick with emotion as he stared into his Princess's eyes with an raw intensity that Mercury had never felt before.

Ami turned her head away from his gaze, which felt like it was penetrating into her very soul. She believed that his passion filled stare would be forever imprinted into her mind.

Zoisite noticed her strange reaction, turned her chin so that her frightened gaze was upon him once more. "Something wrong, little one?" The golden haired shitennou asked softly, his voice deep and husky that Mercury couldn't help but shiver with unease to the new sensations which were crawling up and down her spine, and the butterflies which fluttered in her stomach.

'Why is he so close? Why is he touching me? What is his plan?...What....'

Mercury opened her mouth a few times, in an attempt to speak. "What...why are you doing this?!" the Ice soldier asked, getting her composure back as Zoisite moved back to sit on his heels, looking at her in earnest. "How are you alive?" Mercury added coolly, once again wary of her surroundings and her 'past enemy' kneeling beside her as if he were one of her loyal friends.

The blond stared back at Mercury as if gauging her expression. "You freed me my angel, and if it weren't for you, I'd be forever trapped in the spiritual stones," Zoisite replied, reaching out a white gloved hand to clasp Ami's hand in his, his eyes locking on the girl's face all the while.

The sailor senshi blinked, digesting the information in slowly before gasping at the remembrance of the Hi and Kage stones.

"The stones! Where are they?" Mercury asked, feeling confused on what had exactly happened to make Zoisite appear, and feeling embarrassed at the heat of the Zoisite's large palm around her small and delicate hand, and the scent of cherry blossoms which encircled the air that was making her feel somewhat light-headed.

"With yours truly." Zoisite responded, patting his pocket on his trousers. Mercury frowned, yet was relieved to know that Nabul had not taken them after she fell unconscious. At the remembrance of the dark haired villain, the senshi resolve hardened, curious to know what had exactly happened during the time she was out cold.

""What happened? What happened to Nabul? How exactly did you come back?" Mercury asked, raising her intellectual sapphire eyes to meet intense emerald.

Zoisite shrugged. "Not a lot. I played around with Nabul a bit, and then she ran away. And as I said, when the Zoisite Hi stone and Kage stone merged with one another, somehow, its magical power brought me back!"

Mercury's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But how-," she began before being paused by a gloved hand which moved onto her lips followed by the blond's face, which stopped mere inches from her own.

Zoisite smug grin fell slightly as his voice turned into a more subdued tone. "Sometimes the gift of magic should not be questioned, but cherished for the miracle it creates," the shitennou said softly, leaning his face ever closer to Mercury who felt frozen with coyness. "Don't you agree Mercury?" Zoisite all but breathed, raising his hand from Ami's lips to then trace his fingers down the side of her cheek.

Ami suddenly felt at loss for words, as all the moisture in her mouth dried up. "I...I..."

Zoisite's grin moved back to his face, moving his face slightly forward to inhale the scent of the shocked sailor senshi before moving back to his original kneeling position. "Enough with this talking; You need your rest after fighting against the walking fashion disaster," the blond responded, leaning back on his hands, on which his hands met cloth. Moving his eyes from Sailor Mercury to take a side glance at his discarded cape, Zoisite picked up his silver material and placed it in his lap, eyeing the jade trim which adorned his royal shitennou cloak.

Mercury couldn't help but crack a smile at the blond's upbeat attitude, although she knew there were many more questions she needed to ask. "You mean Nabul?"

Zoisite nodded. "The fashion police should have her arrested for that getup, 'pu-lease', rolled up high collars were so last season," Zoisite stated within a cheesy accent which caused Ami to giggle despite her nervousness of talking with a past enemy. However, she still felt self conscious, causing her to shuffling backwards when she felt the blond move closer.

__

'Something is not right.'

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're doing it again." Zoisite stated in a deadpan voice, leaning back to gauge the senshi's expression.

Mercury blinked in bemusement. "What?"

The blond shitennou folded his arms. "You keep moving away from me. Why?"

Mercury couldn't help but choke at the sudden urge to gasp. "I...you-" the senshi began hesitantly, her voice rising into an embarrassed high pitch squeak. "-you're making me feel uncomfortable...I....I don't know you....Zoisite...you were my enemy and I-" she continued on, yet was interrupted as Zoisite, in that instant reached out for Mercury's hands and tugged forward causing the Senshi to fall forward in surprise and into the lap of the blonde haired shitennou. Mercury's fazed at the surprise, looked up from her uncomfortable position and into the eyes of the blond leaning over her, his eyes bright with unhidden emotion.

Zoisite stared at her for a silent moment, before loosening his grip on the girl's arms. "_Ami,-chan_..... don't you remember our secret escapades during the Silver Millennium...the times I went to Mercury to search for you...." the blond began, his voice steady and calm, as if testing the waters. He knew that there was a unbalance in their relationship and that it was seen evidently within their communication.

'The planet Mercury and Gemini is the sign of communication, and has been connected to my spirit ever since I became a shitennou...Yet for me to have broken connections of communication to the senshi princess of Mercury, something is indefinitely wrong...' A flash of darkness flickered in Zoisite's eyes with his troubling thoughts which went unnoticed to the ice senshi who held her mouth agape at the surprise of her revealed identity.

Ami's eyes dilated in horror. _'He...he...know my name.....'_

"What...what are you trying to say and how do you know my identity?!" Mercury responded, her voice weak with the inability to lie against the convictions of her name.

Zoisite rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed with the lack of mental contact between his partner. "Cause dearest, I was courting you, and if I'm not mistaken I still am."

Mercury's face dramatically paled, her body feeling suddenly limp within the shitennou's lap. "!!!!"

The blond shitennou blinked in confusion at the girl's action, coming up to the assumption that the ice senshi was merely play around with his intelligence like that of their usual mental games. Yet he had to admit that Ami had never created such a tension in their relationship as she was creating now, and he knew she wasn't the type to play deceptive games, unless..... she wasn't being fallacious....for she was telling the tru-- Zoisite didn't even want to finish that thought.

__

'No....How is it possible?' Ami blinked, trying to sort out the questions which whirled within in her mind, her emotions feeling suddenly numb, like her element. She tried to process the data in her head, yet kept on coming up with a blank. She knew that not even her Mercury computer could help her to evaluate an justifiable answer upon Zoisite's words.

"But what...what about Kunzite?" Ami gasped, the first thought which slipped from her lips as she roughly lifted herself off and out of the blond's hold, shuffling backwards in discomfort at her apparent confusion to understand the situation.

'Weren't they a couple?'

'And aren't they evil?'

'They only wanted the Ginzuishou?'

'Is this just a sadistic ploy of Zoisite's behalf to manipulate me to expose my weakness so that he can defeat me?'

'What is going on?'

Zoisite raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the mention of his leader's name and the apparent confusion and strain which was forced upon Ami as she said the strongest shitennou's name. "What about that stick in the mud?" Zoisite asked lightly, in an attempt to relieve the tension.

It didn't succeed.

The blond's strange response added more questions to the confused sailor senshi. "But weren't you..." Mercury began, pausing as she felt all her words clog up in her throat.

"Weren't I what Princess?" Zoisite pressed on in a gentle tone, wanting to get to the head of the problem with their communication.

Ami couldn't help but cringe at his sweetness.

"Weren't you.... in love with him?"

Zoisite went suddenly silent, as if the senshi had sprouted a pair of meatballs upon her head."..............."

Mercury said nothing, as the blond stared as if he was looking through her.

"You're joking?" Zoisite said in surprise as his face then fell into a face vault, his green eyes bugging out in surprise at the girl's accusation. '_Of all the unexpected questions....an affair.....with 'Kunzite the cold'....?!?!'_ The blond shook his head as the platinum haired shitennou came into his mind. Intense, cold piercing eyes which displayed the spirit of his impenetrable heart. Aloof from friendship, and frigid in love. The Ice King, ruler of the four heavenly warrior of Endymion, who loved no-one, needed no-one, and served only to the loyalty life servitude of his Prince. And Ami thought that he was in love with him... "What! Oh I don't even want to think about the mental pictures. That is just so....ugh!.....Sure maybe if I swayed that way and I was really, _really_ _lonely_, don't forget beyond desperate and **_deranged_**, I may find Kunzite the slightest appealing to me....but Kunzite....gah....how did your mind think up of such twisted and perverse imaginations? Is this what this was all about Ami, that you thought I was having an affair with my leader?"

Ami's face went red as a cherry suddenly feeling unsure of her knowledge.

"But...in the Negaverse..." she began pausing mid sentence as she saw the shitennou tense, his eyes darkening.

"Negaverse? What about those enemy scum?" Zoisite all but growled, his shocked yet cheerful manner dissipating instantly as his calculating shitennou side took over.

Ami felt her thoughts fall silent once again. 'Zoisite said the Negaverse is his enemy. How can that be?' To Mercury, it seemed hard to even recognise the man before her as the sinister and dangerous shitennou that scared and taunted her in the past. At the remembrance of his relationship with her and the senshi, Mercury's face narrowed to a frown. It seemed in her mind that there were two Zoisite's. The one that was sitting before her now, and the one in her memory during the never-ending battles against the Negaverse Shitennou.

Mercury's eyes glazed over with coldness, as her mind bared the image of Urawa-kun (Greg) in a pained Daimon state brought back feelings of mistrust towards the blond beside her. She needed to know whether or not this was the same shitennou in an act from her time, or perhaps a new side of Zoisite who fought for love and justice. "What are you trying to accomplish Zoisite?" Ami said slowly, keeping her voice icy and indifferent like that of her element.

__

'I can't let my feelings misjudge the situation. This could be a devious plan of his. Don't get caught up with your emotions. He may appear friendly now....but the past.....'

Zoisite's face went stern, his jovial attitude silent.

"What is going on Ami-chan?"

Mercury winced. 'He said my name again..'

Ami chewed her lip, once again feeling the nerves rise up within her. " Urrr...Zoisite.......,"

Zoisite smile fell once again, seeing the transformation of emotion upon the senshi's face and recognising it instantly. Mistrust. "What's the matter princess?" the blond shitennou asked in confusion, leaning forward to place a comforting hand upon Mercury's shoulder. However the ice senshi evaded his touch and shuffled backwards so that she was more than just a polite distance away.

".......what are your intentions. Where do your loyalties lie Zoisite?" Mercury replied in a wintry voice, slowly moving to her feet so that she was standing above the blond shitennou in a confident and unyielding manner. She had to know whether Zoisite was a friend or a foe.

The blond's eyebrows raised up surprise at her actions and further to her sudden question, suddenly feeling a strange aura sweep through the cave.

"What brought this on Mercury?" Zoisite said, slowly, knowing that there was a tension within the air, and he didn't have to be a psychic like Nephrite to know he was in a dangerous position with the senshi standing above him.

Mercury said nothing, trying to fit her most unfeeling expression upon her face. "..............."

Zoisite knowing that there was no way he could turn this strange conversation around, relented to the ice senshi's wishes. Raising one knee off the ground, and then the other, the blond haired shitennou rose slowly to his feet.

Placing his right hand over his heart, Zoisite bent his head down, causing his curled strawberry blond locks to create a shadow over his vision. Then moving his eyes upwards to his blue eyed goddess, Zoisite began to speak his code of honour. "I live to serve my master Endymion, the Prince of Earth and his loyal subjects. Through the code of the shitennou, the four heavenly Kings, I fight against those who try to harm Endymion and his subjects of Earth."

Mercury said nothing, feeling the genuineness of his words seep into her heart. _'Then the spirit of the shitennou were telling the truth.....they aren't truly evil but unfortunate pawns possessed by Queen Beryl and Metallica.'_

Raising his head once again Zoisite stared at Mercury, waiting for her response. After hearing nothing, he voiced a question which he was curious to know since he felt himself connected back to his Earth. "May I ask you a question, Mercury? Where is Endymion?"

Ami frowned, knowing that she had heard that name somewhere before. She registered it instantly as fragmented memories of the memories came to her mind from the Silver Millennium "Is Endymion, Mamoru?" Mercury asked.

"Mamoru?....yes," The blond responded with a nod.

"He is ill," Ami began being careful on what to say.

Zoisite face gained a puzzled expression. "Ill?"

Mercury nodded. "Yes, During a battle against Sin, he was viciously attacked with negative blast, and the only way to heal him is through the....."

"-use of positive energy from those who are most loyal to him," Zoisite finished already knowing the cure. Ami gaped, surprised at the knowledge of the shitennou, as it showed more truth that the shitennou was indeed loyal to that of Mamoru and not of the Negaverse.

"Where is he?" Zoisite asked, bending down to pick up cloak before clipping it upon the bright emerald epaulettes upon his shoulders.

"In Japan," Mercury replied, placing more trust towards the shitennou as the cogs in her head whirled, and so far she couldn't sense any negative energy emanating from the blond shitennou.

Zoisite blinked, pausing from the attention of his cloak to look up at Mercury.. "Japan? Where is-"

"It is quite a distance from here. It is on another continent," the senshi finished.

Zoisite nodded in understanding. "I need to see Endymion and heal him from darkness. I need to know what is going on," the blond enforced as he finished the attachment and pushed material back, feeling it cascade down his back. "How can we get there?"

"Well....I teleported from Japan to Switzerland," Ami responded, her arms falling to her sides.

Ami felt her face flush at the blond's scrutiny.

"What?" she asked.

"You have used a lot of energy, have you got enough to channel a teleport?" Zoisite asked, taking a step forward to the senshi.

"I'll be fine," Mercury responded, knowing that she felt slightly fatigued, yet she had revitalised a part of her energy when she was unconscious.

Zoisite continued forward till he was standing right before her. Then with no from of warning he reached forward and pressed his hand over Mercury heart, clutching the girl's left breast in his hand. Ami squealed out in surprise, her eyes bulging in horror as she did the first thing that came into her mind.

Zoisite jerked backwards, rubbing the growing redness upon her cheek. His green eyes looked shocked at Mercury's hand which still was poised, her digits trembling in the air.

"Zoisite!" Ami gasped out in alarm, moving backwards from the blond shitennou, her heart panting with fast beats of energy which pulsed within her, not realising the new found energy inside of her.

"I'm sorry princess," Zoisite said, shocked at the senshi's action, feeling the cold air sting his cheek. He could think of no time that Ami had reacted with such a violent response, to such a trivial thing as sending his energy. He knew he had done it countless times before with her, and so was bewildered by the fact that his princess reacted in such a dramatic manner.

"I was only sharing my energy with you-" Zoisite responded, confused from Ami's obvious distress towards his charitable actions. "What's the matter Ami-chan, you can tell me?" the blond asked, moving forward and reaching toward Ami's shoulder just to have her evade his hand.

Mercury vigorously shook her head, moving backwards in fright, her voice feeling laboured and un at ease. "No-" she began, yet Zoisite continued to advance, and see moved backwards till she hit the back of the cave wall.

"Ami....why are you acting like this?" Zoisite asked, his voice wracked with pure concern and worry. Ami turned her head to the floor, biting her lip in trepidation, feeling foreign emotions inside of her that she was fighting to control.

Her throat felt choked up with emotions and her eyes blurred.

__

'Why am I acting like this? I am a Sailor Senshi,' Mercury thought to herself as her hands grazed the back of the wall behind her, refusing to look into the blond's eye. _'It's because he is my enemy'_ her conscious tried to counter. _'He is a danger, regardless what he may say'_. However Ami knew to herself that there was a deeper and more darker reason. She was afraid. Her rapid, pounding heart was enough proof of it.

__

' Not because he was an enemy. But....because he was a man.... and..... I have no experience on how to respond to his advances....I'm afraid...Hermes help me....I don't know what to do...I'm frightened...I.....' Her mind froze on the spot when she felt two hands descend on her shoulders, and she looked up to see Zoisite standing before her, his face no further than a few inches away from hers.

Blue eye dilated in horror. "Keep away!" Mercury shrieked out in alarm, using her strength to push the shitennou backwards, who surprised by her actions, stumbled backwards with a shout. Zoisite's head whipped upwards, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion, as he stared at the blue sailor suited solider who was glowering at him in a vicious manner.

Her hands moved on their own accord and it wasn't until she heard the mystical words pass her lips that she realised she had executed her senshi attack "Shabon Spray!"

Zoisite could all but blink as he saw the light resonate from the senshi's hand before it was propelled towards him, that he could barely defend from the blast. "Ami-agh! Wait!" Zoisite cried out in alarm, as the ice cold spray hit his shoulders head on, before thickening around him a hazy mist.

Mercury seeing her chance, pushed herself off the wall and dashed around the surprised blond, her body unseen against the smokescreen of her ice vapour which clouded the air.

Zoisite head whipped from side to side, seeing nothing but whiteness. "Mercury! Mercury! Where are you! Mercury!!!" he called out in worry, running towards the sound of the moving footsteps only to end up crashing against a hidden wall.

"Agh," he groaned, feeling a slither of blood trickle down the side of his chin, yet made no move to rub it away, as he tried to acute his ears to hear where Mercury was.

"Ami! Ami!" Zoisite called out, turning around in a 360' angle as the fog began to slowly dissipate around him. But as his vision cleared, there was only the darkness of the tunnel and the sound of the cold winds to greet him.

The blond blinked, looking down at his jacket which had traces of frost along its creases of his arms. "Damn it! Damn it!" Zoisite raged as he turned and sprinted towards the entrance.

..........................................................................................................................................

Mercury continued to run, not caring which direction she went. Trees flashed past her, and she wasn't even aware when pairs of overgrown branches nicked against the bare skin of her arms and face. Her vision blurred as she recounted what had exactly had happened inside of the cave, and what Zoisite said, what her _enemy_ did to her. Stray tears escaped the corners of her eyes, as she raised a hand to the place where Zoisite had touched her intimately, and she couldn't fight the urge to cry. All she had on her mind was to get away, before her emotions exploded and she would end up in a sobbing heap. She was afraid as she did not know how to react. His charm was overpowering. His scent was too intoxicating. His emerald green eyes were too infinitely pure to take even a small glance at, less become swallowed by their depths. The touch of his hands were too warming and too welcome from a stranger. He was too much of a beautiful creature to fight back against...and Ami knew she couldn't fight against this enemy, not in this unfocussed and emotional state she was in now.

She soon had to stop as she felt the lactic acid in her legs build up to levels that caused her to drop to her knees in agony. Her sobs came out in frantic gasps of breath, heating the cool air into gentle wisps of smoke. The sight of the fog caused greater pain upon the sailor senshi, knowing that she had left him in the cave and that he would more than likely be practically furious with her and at this moment, on his way to get her.

"I have to get out of here, out of Switzerland," Mercury said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to get her breathing back to normal levels.

"-and then maybe I will be able to defeat him if the rest of the Sailor senshi are here to back me up." However, the more the ice senshi thought of her plans, the more her face scrunched up as new tears made their way down her face.

Her face fell to pieces once again at the realisation of another thought. "Zoisite has the stones."

"I can't. Usagi-chan believes in me to bring back the stone, and the rest of the senshi are believing in me to bring it back to Tokyo," the girl moaned, as her shoulders sagged downwards.

"I need to fight this." Mercury muttered, looking down at her gloved hands which had clenched themselves into the snow.

"I have to be strong, but what should I do?" she asked herself hearing nothing but the whistling of the wind reply to her call.

"I need to get the stones. That's all that matters," Mercury said as she slowly rose to her feet, turning around to face her trek of footprints that she knew he was following.

So Ami waited, and for her second meeting with the blond shitennou .

It didn't take long.

His form appeared in the distance, the shades of grey materialising with each step till Ami could recognise the green border lining the cuffs of his jacket, and even see the slight twinkle of his jade earrings which peaked from beneath the curls around his ears.

But even though he ran, his breath was even. His long ponytail and cape whipped in the breeze, while his curly blond bangs swayed within the vision of his handsome face. Zoisite upon recognising Mercury began to run towards her however paused mid step when he saw the way the senshi was standing, as if ready for a fight.

They were standing at least fifteen feet away yet Ami's quiet voice rang out and managed to reach the blond's ear. "Zoisite, give me the stones," Mercury said in a soft tone as she shifted her feet into a fighting stance, her visor instantly materialising down the side of her face.

"Ami...." Zoisite breathed, feeling beyond confused with the entire situation. _'My lover, trying to fight me? What is coming to this world?'_

"Mercury.....we need to talk, please, I do not know what I have done wrong and I don't like seeing you act this way....." Zoisite began, taking a few careful steps forward, watching for the senshi's reaction. ".....I need to know why are you doing this....what have I done to hurt you.... " the blond's voice fell silent, as he dug his hands inside his pockets from the chilly wind.

Mercury shook her head, her face falling to the ground, as if the purity of the snow could give the answers the ice warrior so desperately wished to know. She clenched her hands at her sides, as she willed herself to look at Zoisite again, relieved to know that she was able to maintain the butterflies in her stomach when he stood so far away. Keeping her face firm, she began. "It's too complicated to explain at this time....I am not the same Ami that you know. I have **_no_** memories of this past you describe Zoisite and so I have none of you...All I can remember of you is all the times you tried to _hurt_ me and my friends for the nijizuishou

....._and_ _we_ _weren't_ _friends_...nor acquaintances......_we_ _are_ _enemies_...." Ami tried deny the thought when she saw the blond flinch at her words.

Zoisite shivered in discomfort, not from the temperature but at the weight upon his lover's words. "_Enemy_?...Ami, I don't understand you. I would **_never_** **_ever_** dream of hurting you or your friends..." Zoisite began to protest, advancing forward yet pausing again as Mercury raised her arm up.

Mercury shook her head, sadness creeping back into her voice. "............Lots of things have happened Zoisite, and I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened."

"Why not my love!?!" The blond exclaimed, his anger bubbling to the surface. "I need to know what has happened so I can help sort it out! I know something has changed, for you to even feel reluctant to even speak to me....Mercury tell me....Please my princess...I need to know...." he pleaded, taking even more closer steps towards Mercury till he was standing no further than five feet away from her. He moved his hands out to reach towards her again.

"Please....don't..." Mercury said softly with a gentle shake of her head. It was only when Zoisite looked down at the girl's slight trembling frame that he realised what was wrong with his princess.

His eyes darkened with realisation. "You are afraid of me....." Zoisite said in a deadpan voice.

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the accusation. "No I am not afraid of you," Mercury countered however her voice wavered and Zoisite knew his observation was correct.

The blond looked in the senshi's eyes and found the answer there. "You are lying," he responded, sounding hurt. "Please...Mercury.....I won't hurt you....you know me......we made a promise on the Moon at the party of the Silver Millennium,.....why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Mercury chewed her lip, contemplating what to say. "I just don't fully trust you," she said simply, going for the honest approach as there was no other way to get out of her situation.

"I am not the same person. A thousand years has moved since the Silver Millennium. Everything's changed." Mercury moved her face upwards, looking beyond the height of the trees and towards the white skies where snow flakes where slowly making their meandering path from the sky to the ground she stood upon.

"I am not this Mercury you speak of, and I am offended how you call me **_your_** **_lover_** when all I know of you is spite and malevolence toward my friends and me. That you attacked Mamoru and was apart of Queen Beryl's scheme of collecting energy for the Negaverse to destroy Earth."

Zoisite all the while was quiet, digesting the information, his face refraining from showing any emotion, however his skin had paled dramatically towards the ending of Mercury's speech. "................"

"What can I say...?" The blond said after a moment, with a shrug, his voice sounding unusually strange and subdued to his own ears.

Mercury looked down at his tone and gasped at the apparent look of betrayal and horror on his face. ".........Zoisite..." Mercury breathed however Zoisite did not respond, his eyes blank as if he was trying to collect the feelings within his mind.

"You said you wanted my Zoisite stones...here," Zoisite said, picking up the items out of his pocket and eyeing the pieces as if they were saying goodbye to vital parts of his being. He then rose his pain filled eyes up to Mercury's and tossed his stones forward towards the ice senshi, who caught the stones easily.

Zoisite stood stoically, saying nothing as his eyes said all the emotions that his heart wished to tell. "Goodbye my beautiful ice princess..." the blond breathed, the words becoming lost in the winds. His figure turned slightly but Ami caught onto the sparkle of tears which trickled down his face.

And in that instant, he were gone, leaving a swirl of weeping cherry blossoms falling to meet the crushed snow.

Mercury stood silently as the snow fell around her, fluttering the skirt of her fuku and the bangs of her hair. The stones glistened in her white palm as her eyes gazed at the pink petals upon the snow.

"Zoisite..........."

.................................................................................................................................

What do you guys think? I feel really sorry for Zoisite. Just imagine being reunited with your past love just to be rejected and despised.

One could say that I was being somewhat exaggerative with the emotions . some of you guys may be thinking why Mercury had such a dramatic response. But if you think about it, think of all of Ami's relationship with men in the anime and the manga. There isn't many, and I refuse to say that Urawa and Ami have a full fleged relationship, since they are both so shy and embarrassed around each other.

Please review. I would very much appreciate it.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Any questions? Comments? You can notify me by email at........

Aerseph4evayahoo.co.uk


	4. Mars

Sailormoon- Another story revisited

by Aerseph4eva

Chapter 1- Search for the stones. Sailor Mars part 1

Senshi/Shitennou

Sailor scouts/ Prince Darien's generals

Disclaimer

I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters within the anime or the manga. If I did, I would have made sure that the Shitennou would have had more interaction within the series/volumes and that there was a lot of explicit Shitennou/Senshi scenes.

Nor do I own Sting's song '**_Desert_** **_Rose_**' which I am currently using as inspiration for Rei's chapter. Well...I do _own_ it, I just do not **_own_** it....understand?

Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys, I really appreciated them all. For your kindness, I am updating faster and giving you the next chapter of AS, Sailor Mars.

Now on with the fic.

.......................................................................................................................................

Discipline, strength, self sacrifice and inner peace were the beliefs the Buddha studied to reach the pinnacle of Enlightenment, Nirvana, Absolute Nothingness. Their teachings had always fascinated Rei, although she was a Shinto Priestess, she had always held a growing respect for all religions and cultures, that there was a magic supernatural beyond the walls of society. Her sailor senshi abilities were enough proof of that. And now she was standing within a village of one of the most oldest religions in the world. There were temples as clean and golden as the sands which laid beneath her feet, glinting as if the gods had instilled their magic into the ancient buildings.

'These temples are so beautiful...and this town is so quiet.' Sailor Mars thought to herself as she took a few steps forward from where she had recently teleported, her footsteps short and hesitant, as if uncomfortable upon treading upon sacred ground. Her violet eyes stared in awe from left to right at the beauty of the land, the freshness of the air, and the purity of the sky. She took a few more steps into the village, sensing the mass of energy which resided in the town yet finding few people walking across the street. Her long luscious, black hair gleamed an exotic amethyst tint from the strong heat rays of the sun. Mars knew for one thing, that she was definitely going to get a tan by the time she got back to Japan.

"Maybe I could ask Grandpa if we could visit here for further tutorage in the supernatural arts," The dark haired senshi thought in interest before shaking her head to what her mind was implying. She knew that she had no time to site-see. She was on a mission and not a holiday break. The memory of the sick Tuxedo Kamen brought pain and renewed fury to the fire senshi's eyes, renewing her vigour.

"Those Oppositio Senshi are going down! Hurting Mamoru...." Her eyes blazed at the thought of Mamoru's piercing storm blue eyes, and a sudden remembrance of her _rousing_ _dream _at the Juuban High School caused her face to redden in shame.

"I have to stop thinking of irrelevant things and concentrate on my mission. I need to find Jadeite's Hi stone," Mars thought gruffly to herself with a frown, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, strutting forward in her red stilettos along a desolate street in the town, her eyes passing buildings and registering their locations in her mind for future reference.

Her head turned towards the side to see a large billboard where a shop was advertising their legendary Lasa Water for 500 Yen.

Mars digested the data into her mind. 'The City of Lasa....hmmm....hey?" Her thoughts froze instantly when she felt a sudden coolness rush within her, before dissipating into silence.

The fire senshi's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I just felt a sudden evil energy," Mars said to herself, turning in a 360 degree to feel where the energy came from. 'How strange.....I still feel its presence nearby....' she thought as she took wary steps forward, tracing her gloved hands across various pillars which passed beside her, as if they held the secret where the dark energy was coming from.

"No...its not here......nor over here...." Mars mumbled to herself, turning every once and a while to glare at a person who held a gormless gaze to her provocative attire. The path of the evil energy seemed to be coming from the north where a gigantic temple stood, devoid of decoration, and consisting only of large white slabs and pillars which looked slightly worn through the process of time.

Mars narrowed her eyes further towards the white building. "It seems that it is coming from the temple in the distance......" she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs, seeing no-one in sight.

"The evil is are getting stronger," Sailor Mars thought out loud, not pausing for a moment as she walked into the temple, taking into account stone walls and the golden Buddha statues which were lined against the sides of the hallway. The entry stretched from the right side of the room which ended with a dead end to the left side of the room. The dark haired senshi walked across the frayed carpet, taking in respect of the swirls and symbols stitched in shades of red, gold and purple, her favourite colours.

Turning around another corner, Mars realised that the corridor had ended and now she was standing within a centre of the temple where tall human sized statues of golden monks, stood in the room. However, the fire senshi took little notice of the art decoration as a sudden gush a black energy engulfed her mind, causing her to lose focus for a moment. She closed her eyes in concentration. 'The evil presence is here...... in this room...'

Mars' let her inner spirit guide her feet forwards till she stopped, her eyelids opening and gasping at the sight she saw. "It is coming from..........this jewel?" Mars said in awe, her eyes dilating slightly with the sheer size of the gem in front of her, and the magnificence of its ruby hue.

"What is such an evil relic doing in a temple here?" The thought was soon erased from her mind at the sound of a loud cough behind her. Pivoting around in her high stilettos, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the line of men that stood before her. She did not even hear them enter the room. Coloured in the energised swathes of red and orange of their religion, their bald heads and small beady eyes glinting from beyond the shadows of the room, Mars knew that there was a strange energy emanating from them. She stepped backwards.

"What are you doing in this temple?" One of the monks asked, his face dark, yet ashen, as is devoid of all emotion, his thick eyebrows narrowing into a hateful frown.

"And why were you near the Gemetus Ruby you suspicious character?" Another questioned harshly, as he raised a fisted hand upwards towards the woman who had stepped inside their holy temple.

Mars couldn't help but sweat-drop, feeling nothing but anger and a strange feeling of darkness being emanated towards her. "Oh I was merely gazing at this beautiful jewel and now...I....I....was just on my way out," the fire warrior answered weakly, confused with the malice which was being forced towards her. 'Weren't Buddhist monks known for peace, harmony and respect for all things living?' Mars took another step backwards, unconsciously moving towards the direction of the ruby's gaze.

The men's eyes seemed to glow within the shade of the room. "Get her!" one roared, and Mars could only gasp as one rushed towards her, knocking her to the floor with a swift kick. The senshi of war laid their, sprawled across the floor, registering the move. Blood trickled down the side of her lip and it was there she saw only red.

'That's it! How dare they try to attack me! Sailor Mars!'

Raising her hands, as she felt her ki rise within her, its heat bubbling inside her. She vaulted her hands forward, shifting her digits into complex shapes and prayers causing the scent of the air to shift around her, her hands literally burning from the resonating heat beneath her gloves. Her eyes shifted open from which a burning fire glowed. Pure red flames crossed the distance between her palms and with a quick spin, the flame spiralled in a circle around her before dividing and manifesting into the shape of burning disks. "Burning Mandala!" Mars screeched, thrusting the spirals forward in a torrent of flames and colour towards the surprised monks, who not expected the sudden attack, fell to the floor like charred mannequins.

The fire senshi panted at the use of her strongest attack, eyeing the fallen monks feeling somewhat sympathetic to have reacted in such a dramatic manner, however her sympathy vanished when she saw the men suddenly transform before her eyes, Their features were disfigured and deformed that they did not even look human.

"Youma?" Mars frowned, leaning down to trace her palm above one of the fallen warriors, feeling its dark energy weakening within her mind's eye. Her head whipped up as she head the sound of footsteps from the corridor she came from, frowning in distaste when she saw yet more monks enter the room, pausing at the sight of their fallen comrades.

'They must be Youma as well,' Mars thought with a frown, quickly rising to her feet, as anger pulsed in waves within her. She wanted to find Jadeite's stone quickly and get back to Japan, not fight a whole army of Youma by herself.

The fire senshi stretched her arms own as she began to chant out her strongest spell yet again. "Youma! Be prepared to be fried to cinders! Burning Man- what?" Her battle cry was broken as she felt a sudden cold rush run through her, dowsing the burning flame inside her. It was only when she tried to summon her magic inside of her again that she suddenly realised a devastating revelation. She couldn't move.

"My body....I can't.....mo....ve...." Mars thought in irritation, as she attempted to move her limbs. Her fingers couldn't even respond. It felt like all her nerve endings had been pulled into position like a puppet and that her strings were pulled against an invisible yet extremely powerful force behind her, leaving her frozen and exposed for attack. She cried out in agony as one of the monks punched her in the chest, knocking her down to the knees in one blow. Wheezing from the impact, Mars was unable to defend the second kick to her face which sent her sprawling to the ground. She opened her eyes in pain, as she felt darkness try to sweep over her, her body still frozen to her mind. She bit her lip in anger as she looked upwards and in her eye sight she could see a red object shining like a dark beacon beyond the haze of her vision. Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks

"That jewel....It is immobilising me....absorbing...my.....energy....."

Her eyes darkened with bitterness. "I'm done for....." She saw the shadows cross over her form and she closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer to her ancestors to watch over her Grandpa, Yuuichirou (Chad), her friends, and her princess. However death did not come to her, and Mars opened her eyes to see a sudden white image dash past her. It was only when she weakly turned her head that she saw all that all of the monks were now lying unconscious on the floor. A man clad in a white do-gi, adorning a black sash stood silently among the fallen men. Then as he moved slowly out of his formal stance, the martial artist stood and bowed slowly, murmuring a silent prayer to the heavens before rising and turning to face her. Mars eyes blurred and her world fell to darkness before she could see the face of her saviour.

..........................................................................................................................................

The sound of loud shouts and the patter of footsteps broke the warrior's mind out of meditation from within the Takra Kuhp Temple. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered slowly revealing cobalt orbs, glazed as if awakening from a deep sleep. He groaned to himself, thinking how the monks were training unusually louder today than usual. He stared down at in his lap, where the pendant of 'Imperial Jade' glistened up at him, channelling his energies to the voice of his God. His heirloom, passed on to him from the forgotten years of the Silver Millennium. Raising the treasured stone to his face, the religious warrior bent his head down and brushed his lips against the cold mineral, shivering as its mystical power tingles his lips and stimulated his senses, leaving him gasping. He knew the mineral was a connection to a greater deity beyond the naturalness of the world. That its power held the locked emotions of a God from a thousand years ago. To describe an inanimate object with feelings would have not been accurate, but it was more the interpretation between the music and fragmented images which evoked human reactions within him, which he could only interpret through his own human emotions.

__

'Violet flames glaring from beneath the flutter of black eyelashes.'

__

I dream of fire   
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire   
And in the flames   
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

'A woman conceived from the birth of a flame. Beautiful, passionate, intoxicating, wanting, desirable, perfect, passionate.........'

**__**

This desert rose   
Each of her veils, a secret promise   
This desert flower   
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

'Strong in spirit as that of a burning flame. Intense, powerful, aggressive, dominant, fiery, deadly......'

**  
  
And as she turns   
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams   
This fire burns   
I realize that nothing's as it seems **

.

** __**

'The memory of her crystallised teardrops, a sight more heartbreaking and sinful than seeing the crimson blood that forever stained her face and fingers...'

' .........I wanted her since the first time I saw her...'

The stone seemed to heat up in resonation to the images causing the warrior to drop the mineral down in surprise. He stared down at the slight burn on his hand, gaping from the vision that was presented into his mind's eyes through the spiritual stone of his heirloom. Smokes of steam rose from the glowing Imperial Jade before cooling and returning to its dark emerald hue. Murmuring one final prayer to his God and only Master, the warrior reached for the cooled mineral, taking a single glance at it in bemusement before tucking the emerald mineral inside his black sash. Then rising to his feet like a panther, the warrior bent his head, staring down at the sand hued mats where he had been sitting for the last four hours in meditation. Swiping against the dark chestnut bangs impended his vision, the brunet turned his head and was suddenly drowned within the scent that was so intoxicating that it assaulted all his senses.

"This scent, I have never smelled before.....yet I have......it seems to be coming from beyond this room..." The brunet muttered to himself as he feet seemed to move from his own accord, the scent becoming more familiar after every step.

**__**

'This desert flower   
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this.'

He pushed the wooden doors of the room open, and couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of him. There were so many monks fallen upon the floor. So many that he had never recognised before, but it wasn't their fallen bodies which shocked him, nor the burning embers which were dying from the charred clothes. It was the woman who stood panting near the shrine of the Gemetus Ruby. Black hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves of dark exoticism, flowing down the curves of her womanly figure with unearthly beauty.

Her figure turned in his direction, and it was there he saw her face, and her eyes....

'Violet flames...the fire goddess...'

It was her. The woman from his dreams. The flames, the curves, the heat, the fire...The jewel in his sash came alive once again and he knew what he must do. Taking a step forward to introduce himself to the beautiful stranger, he was paused when the doors of another entrance opened, and there stood more monks ready for battle. He stood in silence, as he watched the female warrior stand her ground, showing no fear to the men who stood against her. His eyes stared transfixed at the way _her_ eyes darkened and her aura heated up the room, searing his skin even though she stood a far distant away. Her arms rose into an intricate dance and the brunet watched with keen blue eyes at what was about to happen. However the anticipation was short-lived for the next moment, he felt a swarm of strange energy surround the girl eliminating her rising power and the dowsing the heat of the room in an unnatural coolness.

'Why are these monks fighting a woman?'

'Are they really.....even....monks?"

The brunet frowned as the monks advanced and starting attacking the mysterious woman. However, she wasn't deflecting the attacks and so was getting hit with each blow.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion when the female woman made no move to attack or defend. It was like she could not move at all...

"These aren't men of priesthood."

A cry of pain sounded in the room as the unknown female was knocked to the ground with one fierce kick.

'That was uncalled for...'

Now was his cue.

He sprinted forward and attacked the first monk on sight.

He fought upon instinct, as hand and foot connected to the enemy's limbs before he could even register their impact. He turned swiftly around and sent a swift round house kick to an unsuspecting monk, pressing his foot firmly into the neck of his pressure point turning the monk into a lifeless doll. Latching onto another's wrist, he wrenched his arms upwards and tossed the man towards another monk, who fell down unconscious upon impact.

He arms dropped down to his sides, panting heavily as he watched as the last man fell to his knees. Staring down at his hands, the warrior cringed at the chaos that was given by his hand in such a holy temple. He bowed his head in shame, murmuring a silent prayer to his god for forgiveness. Steeling himself up, he turned around and for silent moment, violet eyes locked upon his before slipping away into oblivion.

He dashed forward and caught her head in his hand before her face hit the floor. He was genuinely surprised at how soft the girl's cheek, unable to fight the urge of sliding his calloused against her moist red lips, seeing them part with a sigh. The visions from the 'Imperial Jade' surely didn't do the woman, no this beautiful deity, justice. The dreams was unable to create have the pigment of her skin, the heat from the sighs of her breath. Yet the scent of perfume was the same. A sound of a rat scurrying across the floor, broke the warrior out of his daydream as he realised the danger of his precarious situation. Hoisting the girl into his arms, the brunet stood up, and turned back once to look at the destruction before sprinting out of the temple and to the safety of his home.

..........................................................................................................................................

What do you guys think? I know I kind of went OTT with the fighting scene since in the game, the 'mystery fighter' only does one hit and the monks fall to the ground. I was unable to add much character development upon Rei since it was her first chapter. What is gonna happen to Rei? And what is this connection to the 'Imperial jade',? (If any of you guys do chemistry, you may know what this rare stone is also named as.....or some of you guys who have a little common sense can guess what it could be....)

Anywho, what do you guys think. I believe that this chapter was a little short and it feels odd to semi conclude Mercury's chapter and move onto the next senshi. I feel really sorry for Zoisite. I don't think I can leave him in such sadness for more than a few chapters. I think I may link their story within Mars' in the next chapter.

Please review you guys! I would really appreciate it.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

You can notify me through my email address

Aerseph4evayahoo.co.uk


	5. Chapter 1 Search for the stones Sailor M...

Sailormoon- Another story revisited

by Aerseph4eva

Chapter 1- Search for the stones. Sailor Mars part 2

Senshi/Shitennou

Sailor scouts/ Prince Darien's generals

Disclaimer

I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters within the anime or the manga. If I did, I would have made sure that the Shitennou would have had more interaction within the series/volumes and that there was a lot of explicit Shitennou/Senshi scenes.

Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys, I really appreciated them all. For your kindness, I am updating faster and giving you the next chapter of AS, Sailor Mars.

Now on with the fic.

..........................................................................................................................

'I will visit Usagi and Mamoru tomorrow and give them the Zoisite stones as soon as I have rested my energy..'

Sailor Mercury had long ago arrived back in Tokyo safely and had transformed back into Ami Mizuno. As expected, when she went back to her home, her mother was still at the hospital training the new over-night recruits, so Ami wasn't surprised when there was no-one to greet her when she got home. Shaking some of the flecks of snow which were stuck in her hair, the blue haired teen pulled her house key from her pocket and opened the door. Closing it behind her with a soft click, Ami couldn't help but let out a large sigh of relief that she was back in Juuban and away from Switzerland. Slipping off her shoes, Ami padded up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom, and locked yet another door behind her as she entered the safe sanctum of her room. It seemed odd, even to her that she always locked her bedroom door ever since she found out about her identity and her past. She had always felt somewhat guilty to hide such a secret from her mother but she had no idea how she would react that her only daughter was gallivanting the streets at night, fighting off hoards of monsters and evil demons from other worlds and dimensions with magical powers of water and ice that were given to her from a time period from 2000 years ago. She would probably think that her only daughter was losing her mind or perhaps have been over studying her physics. Sighing once again at the mess that was her life, Ami flicked on the light and glanced around to view her immaculate bedroom, simple and clean in shades of white and blue. Her eyes crinkled at the corners at the familiarity of her bed and she couldn't fight the urge to jump right in and snuggle to the familiar warmth. But as her face landed upon the plume of her pillow, she couldn't help but wince as a sharp pain dug into the side of her hip.

Lifting herself into a sitting position, Ami reached into her side pocket of her skirt to find the offending item. Her face drained of all colour at the sight of the Zoisite stones in her palm. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about them. The stones were truly fascinating and their peculiar shade of blue that made them appear much more of a dazzling violet when she angled them towards the light. If she had more time, she knew she would have liked to study their properties and find connections of their history. Looking at the shiny dark blue minerals within her hand, and seeing her reflection, she couldn't help but gasp as her face seemed to transform with familiar 'green' eyes staring back at her. Then with a blink, it was gone once more.

The blond haired King continued to haunt the thoughts in her mind.

Shaking her head, Ami reached across the bed and placed the Zoisite stones upon her bedside bureau. Trying to resettle herself upon the covers in an attempt to calm herself, the teen couldn't help but turn her gaze back to the bureau. She rose her head to look up at her light bulb and the intense golden glow that reflected off her face, reminding her of pure long golden strands of 'his' honey locks.

'Stop thinking of him Ami...'

She couldn't help but groan in misery as she turned her eyes to the far corner of the room where her spider plant sat planted on her cabinet, where the dark green leaves reminded her of his pure emerald gaze.

'I can't help but think of him.....why....why won't my mind let me forget him?'

Ami could deal with facts and data, but her emotions were connected to her heart, and for one time, Ami felt scared of herself, and all the emotions welling up inside of her. She imagined the golden haired general standing out on her balcony, his golden hair flaying in the wind as a singular tear slid down the shadows of his face.

'I made him cry.....'

Ami couldn't fight against the urge not to weep herself. She didn't know what to think. She didn't understand why she was so emotional and afraid. She was practically on another continent, and he did not know where she lived. Ami prided in the knowledge of battle tactics and knowing her enemies, yet she couldn't comprehend Zoisite's tactics and that was what truly frightened her.

__

"How are you feeling petal? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

__

"Something wrong, little one?"

"You freed me my angel, and if it weren't for you, I'd be forever trapped in the spiritual stones,"

"Ami,-chan..... don't you remember our secret escapades during the Silver Millennium...the times I went to Mercury to search for you...."

"Cause dearest, I was courting you, and if I'm not mistaken I still am."

"I live to serve my master Endymion, the Prince of Earth and his loyal subjects. Through the code of the shitennou, the four heavenly Kings, I fight against those who try to harm Endymion and his subjects of Earth."

"What's the matter Ami-chan, you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry princess,"

".....I need to know why are you doing this....what have I done to hurt you.... "

"Enemy?...Ami, I don't understand you. I would **never** **ever** dream of hurting you or your friends..."

"Goodbye my beautiful ice princess..."

"He was speaking to me like Mamoru speaks to Usagi, what does this all mean?" Ami whispered to herself, clenching her eyes shut in fear.

Ami knew she will have to inevitably face him, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just impulsively think with her heart, as her brain thought of all the situations and fearful emotions which would reoccur in her stomach the next time she looked at the gorgeous general.

'**_Gorgeous_**?'

Ami dropped her head into her pillow.

'I can't take this anymore.'

There was only one person who could help her now and could at least give her advice and understand what she was going through, or at least help her with her problems.

Rising from her bed and wiping away the stray tears, Ami turned towards her wardrobe and pulled out a simple blue denim jacket, slipping it on quickly. Moving towards her bureau and stuffed the Zoisite stones into her jacket pocket, trying to ignore the tingle the minerals brought upon her fingers. Taking one last look in the mirror on her bureau, Ami knew she was ready.

She was going to Mamoru's apartment to visit Usagi.

.......................................................................................................................................

In a dark bedroom where a man laid in slumber, a young girl, his lover spent each night watching over his bedside, holding his limp hand against her own small delicate one. She watched with large, hope filled eyes for the moment that her dark haired lover will awaken.

Her eyes gazed over at the clock which stood up on the wooden bureau, shining '23:43' in luminous digits.

'It's late. I really need to rest...'

Fighting back a tired yawn, the blonde turned her face towards her sleeping lover, squeezing his hand reassuringly as if he was semiconscious of her decision to leave.

"Sleep well my Mamo-chan." The golden haired beauty breathed as she swept the long thick bangs away from her beloved's forehead. Placing a farewell kiss upon Mamoru's brow, Usagi rose and reluctantly turned towards the bedroom door. Creeping silently across the green carpet, the blond turned once to stare upon Mamoru's form before passing through the open door, and closing it gently with a soft click. To her, it seemed better to think that Mamoru was safely resting and she was his nurse if he were to cry out for help, she would come running to his aid. Switching on the light down the hallway, Usagi walked slowly towards the guestroom, before pausing at door of the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

'I guess a little midnight snack won't hurt.' The blond thought as she pushed open the wooden door with a slight oof. Switching on the light, Usagi looked around the immaculate sitting room, at the matching green leather cushions, and the simple oak furniture which starkly contrasted with the cold white walls.

'When Mamo-chan awakes, I am going to make him put some colour into this room. He needs more pictures on the walls..... more happiness.' Usagi thought out loud, as she passed the coffee table, brushing her fingers against the vase where a singular red rose stood out from the flute. Blue eyes darkened with sensuality and sadness as she moved her hands up to touch the a dainty petal, feeling its softness and the moisture in the tips of her fingers. Raising the singular rose out of the vase, Usagi stared at it with a sad smile, raising the fragile to her nose and sniffing the fragrant perfume which assaulted her senses.

'It smells like Mamo-chan...' The blonde said softly, trying to fight back against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Please, Mother....help me love get better. Help my friends complete their missions and bring back my love to health," Usagi prayed, holding the rose to her chest, the tear sliding down her face to land on the rose petal, merging into its own dew.

__

' I feel so useless... '

"Mamo-chan...." Usagi whispered, having the sudden urge to run back into his room and jump into his awaiting arms, where he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and say that everything was going to be alright, and that he would be with her for always.

A harsh knock at the door broke Usagi's depressing thoughts. Dropping the rose upon the table in surprise, she scuttled across the carpet towards the door, untying the door lock and latch with familiar ease. Pulling the door open by a small crack, peering around the edge to see what person would arrive at such a late time, her eyes widened and the spark of life ignited once more in her eyes at the sight of who stood before her.

"Ami-chan!" The blonde cried out in joy, as she reached beyond the portal and hugged her surprised friend, who smiled weakly inside her friend's embrace.

"How is Mamoru-san doing?" the sapphire haired girl asked, as Usagi gestured her into the apartment. Locking the latch on the door as Mamoru had once taught her, the blonde turned away for a moment in the direction of Mamoru's bedroom, feeling a wash of sadness rush into her. "He is still sleeping...." she responded quietly, her face lowering to the ground.

Ami concerned, at the look of the distress that was on the normally happy and energetic blonde, decided to give her friend a gift that would indefinitely make her feel better. She pulled out the Kage and Hi Zoisite stones.

"Here Usagi."

Usagi blinked, as she watched Ami pull out something from her jacket pocket and plant it within her hands. It took a few moments for Usagi to register the gift that her friend had given her. Blue eyes widened in boundless joy. "You did it! Ami oh thank you so much!" the blonde squealed, bounding forwards and catching Ami in a tight hug, giggling and grinning like her original self, that even Ami couldn't help but smile. Ami was the first to disentangle herself from the meatball headed blonde who seemed to be full of energy. "Have any of the others returned?" the blue haired girl asked, looking around the room, sensing that none of the other senshi seemed to be anywhere nearby.

"No....you are the first," Usagi responded with a delighted grin. "You have to tell me everything that happened."

Ami tried to hide the blush that stained her cheeks at the thought of mentioning how her journey involved meeting the handsome male Hans, the perverted doctor Schwarz and then the ultimate climax of meeting the Shitennou warrior, Zoisite. She certainly did not want to explain the unpredicted return of the dark King of the Negaverse, especially when she did not know herself, nor could she understand the blond's rather unusual attitude towards her.... and his _touching_.....Ami shook her head, **_that_** was the main reason why she had came to visit Usagi above all else. She wasn't going to hide away like she usually did, as she had a feeling that her friend may understand her puzzling emotions and may in fact give her answers to her problems with a certain blond haired King.

__

'Maybe when Minako-chan returns I could ask her. After all, she is the senshi of love.'

"Lets see how Mamoru is doing." Ami offered towards her blonde friend, her face turning to look at Usagi when she gave no reply.

The blonde swayed on her feet, her face unnaturally pale in the artificial light of the room.

"Usagi?" Ami took a few careful steps towards the blonde and then in that instant, Usagi knees crumpled beneath her, causing her to drop to the floor like a broken mannequin.

Blue eyes widened in alarm. "Usagi!" Ami cried, rushing over to her fallen friend.

The blonde cracked open an eyelid, yawning weakly. "Ugh...I'm fine...just a little....tired...." she said weakly, getting to her feet with help from Ami.

"You're weak Usagi. You need to get some rest." Ami said softly, helping Usagi to her feet before slowly proceeding across the living room floor. However the pair got no further than the settee and the coffee table in Mamoru's living room. Usagi paused, as her eyes caught the red rose upon the table, bending down towards the flower, and with deliberate carefulness, planted it back into the vase.

Usagi shakily rose to her full height, her body finally catching up on the lack of sleep the princess of the moon had been sacrificing in order to watch over her lover. Her body threatened to collapse once more, and it took little effort from Ami's part to gently push the blonde onto the nearby couch, watching as her leader succumbed to its comfort. Her fingers trembled as her hand slowly lost grip of the Zoisite stones, causing them to drop to the floor with a dull thud. "Al-alright...Ames....you're right....I think.....I'll...just sleep....here....g-night...." And then the blonde was out like a light, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her loud, yet peaceful snoring.

"Usagi-chan..." Ami frowned in sympathy, looking down at the two stones on the floor. Ami sighed to herself as she bent down to pick up the Zoisite minerals. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of the stones in her palm. They felt so warm, yet cold at a same time, as if their energy was attempting to penetrate into her skin.

"Now what to do with you..." she murmured to herself, wondering where to leave the stones.

"I should leave it with the Barazuishou.." Ami thought logically. "And that is in Mamoru-san's bedroom." Then with that thought in mind, the blue haired girl tip toed across the stretch of the living room, trying not to awaken her sleeping leader. Opening the door to the hallway, Ami walked through the dark hallway towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open with her foot, Ami crept inside the dark room and listened to the soft snores of Mamoru. Walking silently across the carpet, Ami paused before she reached the bed, feeling somewhat un at ease. It felt like she was a guilty culprit, walking in Mamoru's bedroom with no permission and Usagi was sleeping out in the living room, both vulnerable in the silence and darkness of the apartment.

'It would be so easy for a surprise stealth attack.' Ami frowned, feeling her Mercurian logic rise within her.

'Perhaps I should call the Outers tomorrow to help provide a router to protect Usagi and Mamoru.' She thought to herself as she walked alongside the bed, hearing the soft sighs of Mamoru's breaths from beneath the blankets. Ami sighed deeply, turning her head away from the sleeping male, and turning towards the bureau where a golden object glistened in a woven basket. Even in the dimness of the room, its golden light shone from within the darkness. She stared openly at it, before looking down at the Zoisite stones in her hand, seeing them twinkle in the dark. Taking a deep breath, Ami moved the minerals towards the basket. "Here Mamoru-san. I'll leave you the stone with the Barazuishou." she said softly, planting the Zoisite stones in the case of the golden crystal.

Ami sighed and bowed, preparing to leave the room and go home. It was then Ami felt a sudden rush of energy flow from behind her.

Mamoru wrenched himself upwards off the bed, his chest heaving in shock.

Ami turned her head, as she stood wide-eyed at the golden aura which surrounded Mamoru and the Barazuishou. Stormy blue eyes, met those blue eyes of Ami's and it was in that moment that their minds locked.

"**_Zoisite!_**" Mamoru gasped, his eyes dilated in surprise before he dropped back onto the bed, unconsciousness falling upon him once more as his head hit the pillow.

Ami's heart panted at the sound of _his_ name and it brought back the memories of Switzerland.

"Zoi....Zoisite..." she whispered, unaware of the stray tear that dripped down her cheek.

.................................................................

Back in Switzerland.....

In the density of a dark forest, the sun had long ago fallen to dark slumber and the dark creatures of the night were slowly beginning to awaken. A lone figure sat beneath the shadows of a tree, upon the white snow, his long cape spread out beneath him like a blanket.

He didn't let the cold bother him, moving his attention from his project to swipe away at his blond bangs which fell in his vision. Cold swirls of white smoke spiralled from his lips with each breath he took, while his long fingers deftly worked upon the ice in his hands. In his right hand, the blond used a sharp piece of ice to scratch against another block of ice in his other hand.

His hand suddenly jerked in surprise when he felt a sudden pain within his chest.

****

'Zoisite!'

Whipping his head upwards at the sound of his master's voice, Zoisite paused in his actions.

'Endymion-sama?' he thought in confusion, looking out towards the dark moonless sky.

Feeling no response, the blond stared down at the chip he formed on his ice model frowning that he had ruined it. He had nearly finished the 5 hour long task of creating an ethereal princess out of ice and was currently fixing the cascading long hair, but the jerk of his hand caused him to chip the length of the woman's hair off, leaving her with short yet modern cropped hair style.

Blond eyebrows frowned in annoyance, as he brushed off the powdered ice crystals which fell off the blunt cut. 'Kuso!' I ruined it.' Zoisite thought, as he used his other ice crystal to soften the chip, so that the hair which was at the height of the nape of the statue's neck. Brushing his long fingers against the delicate curves of the statue, he nearly dropped the piece at the realisation of the image of the woman he had unconsciously replicated.

"Agh, why does she haunt my mind!?" the blond groaned staring down at the ice princess in his hand. He could even see the similarity in the style of the simple, modest dress and the soft gentle smile of the maiden's face.

Green eyes darkened in pain. "Ami-chan...."

'Petal.....why have we lost **communication**?'

Zoisite shook his head, causing tendrils of strawberry blond locks to flay within his vision. "I need to find my prince," he said in all seriousness, rising to his feet, his ice creation dangling from his fingertips, momentarily forgotten.

Raising his eyes to the moonless sky, dark and bleak as if void of no hope or sparkle of magic, Zoisite sighed, feeling the pain and loneliness amount up on him. "Master...Ami-chan...I can feel that you are faraway...why have I lost communication with those I care about most....?"

Moving his eyes down at the ice statue in his hand, then back towards the black sky, the blond bent down to reach for his cape beneath his feet. "I need to know what is going on," Zoisite said out to the sky as he rose once again to his full height, clipping the cloak to his epaulettes.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he searched for his Prince's power, flinching in surprise when he could just barely feel Endymion's energy through his spiritual connection.

'Ami said my prince is in _Japan_..?'

"Zoisite Stone Terran Teleport."

Then in a dance of pink cherry blossoms, the blond King teleported out of sight in search for his master.

..........................................................................................................................................

The first thing Rei realised was the rough blanket which made her bare arms and legs feel itchy and rather uncomfortable. Flinging the thick cover off her, the Shinto Priestess slowly opened her eyes, at first confused by her surroundings and the pulsing energy which resonated within her blood. She gasped out in surprise when she realised that she was still in her transformed senshi form, and then frowned sharply when she couldn't identify her whereabouts, or what had happened for her to be in the 'barren' room she was lying in. Quickly rising to her feet and taking in an amused glance that she had slept in her red stilettos, Sailor Mars violet eyes trailed across the room, eyeing the prayer mat upon the caramel stone floor, the wooden bed and small wardrobe which was fixed on the other side of the wall.

"Oh, I see you have awoken child," A low pitched, yet non-threatening voice said from behind the dark haired senshi causing her to slightly jump in surprise. Turning around to face her assailant, Sailor Mars paused in surprise to see an bearded old man standing by the portal of the door. Wrapped in a traditional robe of white and purple, he nodded towards her in greeting which caused the fire senshi to frown further on who the man actually was. She closed her eyes, trying to feel his aura, sighing sharply when she felt no dark element within his being. When she reopened her eyes her face slackened when she saw he corners of his caramel eyes twinkle from beneath his dark bushy eyebrows. Mars couldn't help but wonder whether or not the elderly man knew that she was sensing his energy.

"My apologises milady. I am the Elder of Yaga village and you are currently staying in my home." The old man began, sweeping his hand around him to gesture the room, his lips curling up in a gentle smile as he gazed upon the exotic beauty.

"I see," Mars replied, trying to recount what had happened earlier. Just as she was about to question the Elder, he replied to thoughts.

"My son rescued you from the Takra Kuph temple," he replied simply, folding his arms over his chest in a formal manner.

"Your son..." Mars began as memories began to resurface of the monks which surrounded her and the man in the white gi. The fire senshi felt her face flame in embarrassment from being so weak that she had to be saved by a mere stranger.

__

'And I am meant to be the strongest Sailor senshi,' she muttered dejectedly to herself with a dramatic sigh, before sweat-dropping when she realised that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh....where is your son, so that I can thank him for _rescuing_ me?" Mars asked, flinching at how she had acted the role as the damsel in distress, and knowing the majority of men in her lifetime, the Elder son would practically be gloating in the typical male gender manner, and probably expect some sort of token or even a womanly present. Mars embarrassment at her predicament caused her anger to flare up within her to a level that the crackles of a flame lit the glare of her eyes.

'There is no way I am kissing some guy who saved me just to get into my pants. And I bet that he will be **_old_**, **_bald_** and **_ugly_**....' she thought to herself, unaware that she was growling on the outside. A slight cough from the Elder alerted Mars once again of the older man's presence and she couldn't help but flush slightly. She couldn't help it if she had a low tolerance for dumb pompous ass men. Steeling her eyes once again to look at the Elder, Mars began again.

"Is your son here?"

"Ah my son is out at the moment doing some daily errands at the market." The Elder replied quickly, however there was a slight hesitation in his words that thankfully Mars did not pick up on, nor to the rustling sound which occurred in the wardrobe opposite.

Mars nodded. ".......I see."

__

'Better get it over with as soon as possible so I can leave and search for 'my rescuer' in at the market and return here I cannot find him.'

Taking a few steps towards the old man, Mars stared at the Elder, memorising the moment in her mind.

"I think I'll go and look for him around town," The sailor senshi said softly, placing her hands before her before giving a slight bow in respect to the religious man. The Elder replied stepping away from the door. "Come....I will show you the entrance," he said gently, as he guided Sailor Mars across the prayer room the entrance.

The fire senshi took a few steps towards the door, yet paused to give one last look at the man who had given her privilege in her home. "Thank you for your hospitality. I am more than grateful. I wish you good health. Farewell Elder." Sailor Mars said bringing her body down again into a Shinto bow. Raising her head to meet the Elder, she couldn't help but smile softly as her bow was returned, and that the connection of her own religion and gender was accepted and formally respected by the Buddhist Elder.

"You are welcome child...and good health and fortune to you too. May the Buddha of Enlightenment wish you everlasting luck.... " And with those words, and a beautiful smile tugging the corners of the dark beauty's mouth, Sailor Mars exited the Elder's home, where two sets of eyes stared forlorn at the entrance, each bearing the same words in their mind.

'Lady Mars has returned....'

The Elder stood at the door for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh.

"You can come out now. I'm surprised that the Mars Princess did not hear the erratic pulse and the scent of your aura," The Elder said with a laugh, watching out of the corner of his eye as the closet burst open and a man clad in white stumbled out in disarray. Scraping back his dark brown hair with his fingers in embarrassment, the martial artist walked towards the Elder and bent down in an apologetic greeting.

"I'm sorry father," the brunet began, raising his sapphire eyes to meet the older man. "....but I could not help it. I am not ready to see her......I don't know how I'll react..." he said softly, frowning at how his tone was so unlike his usual confident stature.

The Elder's only response was the contorting of his eyebrows as he bent his head down to the ground. "..........."

The brunet winced at the sign of disapproval from his father. "It is her! Isn't it father?" he asked, doubtful even to his own hope that 'she' had returned. His hands moved inside his sash where a great throbbing was present from within the Imperial Jade.

The Elder raised his head up to look at the expression on his son's face. "Yes the one we have been waiting for fall all these years Faregg. **_Your_** destiny has arrived."

Faregg's eyes widened in surprise before he hastily dropped to the floor and bowed in respect to his father. Yet before his head touched the ground, an old fragile hand touched his temple causing him to look into the dark eyes of his father who was looking at him in caring yet respectful manner.

"My son......You will need to take her to the Kritayuga ruins......she will have to find out about everything that has changed...." The Elder said as he moved his hand down his son's face to clasp down upon his shoulder.

"I know father," the brunet replied with a nod, as he rose his head higher to meet the eyes of his father. "I feel our God's spirit running freely through me as if his energy were connected to my own. I know it was really her," Faregg added passionately, as he rose the Jadeite stone over his heart and felt the wave of positive energy running through him.

"So it is her _reincarnation_?" The Elder breathed to himself, as he helped his son to his feet in awed surprise.

Faregg nodded. "Yes. She is the same vision from my dreams. She will be the one to bring back our master. He will soon return to the living."

"Our God will be pleased." the Elder responded, as he turned to face the doorway where the legendary _lover_ of their God and master had left.

Faregg beamed as he clutched the stone tighter in his fist. "But how will I do this? How will I explain what I am to her? Won't she get angry with me?" he asked, the smile falling from his lips at the thought of the conversation with the dark haired princess.

The Elder couldn't help but chuckle at his son's words.

"There is no doubt the princess of Mars will be angry." he began in amusement. "The princess is infamously known for her scathing flame and imperious attitude to men, as well as her passionate love and devotion to our God and respected King Jadeite. Her aura of fire has transcended with her in the reincarnation....... and in time, her beauty and zealous passion will become transpired to those who will soon remember the forgotten past.......... and all will be what it once was during the age of the Silver Millennium.

"And you really think this is possible father?" Faregg asked, in awe of his father's words.

"I believe it, Faregg."

The chestnut haired teen nodded, a smug smile gracing his lips at the luck that the Buddha has presented to him this very day. "I will take her to the holy ruins father, and make our God and ancestors proud." Faregg responded in pride as he made his way towards the door, turning once again to face his father.

The Elder couldn't help but smile at the positive aura which emanated from his son. "It seems that you are like your own self again my son. Full of spiritual energy."

"A goddess of beauty and flame has ignited my dead soul and will revive my master, I cannot help but feel joy for his return," Faregg said with a laugh unaware of the presence which stood behind him on the doorstep. "Yes....we all await for our Master Jadeite to return..."

"What the!?" Mars gasped in surprise causing Faregg to instantly whirl around in surprise before freezing on the spot at the sight which befell him.

'_He certainly wasn't old, nor was he bald...and he was far from ugly.....It certainly wasn't the man she had expected to see.....'_

Violet eyes dilated in horror, as they rose upwards to meet bright blue. She opened her mouth a few times but was unable to utter anything "You!"

Faregg had the same difficulty with speaking as the dark haired beauty did. "......hi...?"

They stood their uncomfortably staring at each other until a sudden malicious glint shone from the woman's eyes and the brunet, and from instinct, dramatically jerked his head to the side to evade a fast punch to his face.

__

'What the?!'

"Jadeite!" Mars screeched out in surprise and anger from her miss, causing Faregg's face to whiten in surprise while the Elder had somehow crept away unknowingly...

"No- I'm not Jad-..." the brunet began as he evaded yet another attack.

****

swipe

Faregg raised his wrist to another block. "Hey, stop-"

****

punch

"I'm not-"

****

slash

"-Jadeite!"

kick

Faregg's face narrowed into a tight frown as her foot nicked his lip causing it to bleed. "Hey! Stop this nonsense," the martial artist said firmly, trying to create as much distance away from the dangerous female, his fighting instincts unconsciously kicking in.

"Don't play around, tell me your real name if it isn't Jadeite." Mars panted, feeling her adrenaline rush rising steadily to its peak.

"Faregg."

Mars raised a dark eyebrow. "Faregg?" she asked dubiously, taking an advance towards the familiar featured male.

'He looks exactly like Jadeite in disguise. Fires of Mars, search my enemies spirit to discern whether he is the Negasleaze King, just a dumb male idiot.'

The fire senshi kept her wary eyes upon her victim, trying to feel out for the negative energies she expected to feel. A scowl soon rose upon her face when she detected nothing. "I can't feel any negative energies within your aura.....so I guess you aren't a youma nor a bad guy." Mars said reluctantly, dropping her fisted dukes to her sides.

Faregg couldn't help but sweat drop. His elder was right. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. However, there was a part of him that was sadistically enjoying the dangerous spark in her violet flame-like eyes and the curl of her ruby red lip. The brunet chose not to respond. "............."

The dark haired senshi watched 'Faregg', her eyes searching his and then suddenly, realisation struck.

"**_You_** were the one who _helped_ me in that temple," Mars began, feeling somewhat bad that she started her conversation with the man that saved her, in a fist fight.

"............" Faregg nodded, unsure how to respond to the woman's change in character.

Mars seeing his discomfort took a few steps forward. "My apologies...I am Mars. Sailor Mars," the senshi began as she rose her hand out to clasp Faregg's in an act of joint gratitude and forgiveness. Blue eyes suddenly flared at the intense image which flew in his mind and he all but wrenched his hand from the sailor senshi before whirling around to face the wall behind him. Mars couldn't help but blink. Faregg all the while stared down at his hand, trying not to hide the shiver than were creeping down his spine. There was no mistaking it. It was **_her_**. He recognised the gentle yet strong touch within his visions, where he viewed his master in those many hot and erotic entanglements in his dreams........ Faregg blushed, feeling highly uncomfortable and embarrassed as he realised his state of arousal.

"And what brings you presence to our village," Faregg asked in a hoarse voice, trying to fight around his condition and appear calm and focused, his eyes darkening in concentration against his body's weak minded ways. He clenched his hands at his sides, fighting against the zealous feelings which was running through his veins. He absently cursed in his mind that his heirloom was certainly not helping with its own rush of positive excitement.

"I am searching for a stone called Jadeite that bears a Hi energy," Mars responded, frowning in confusion that the brunet refused to look at her. _'Mars the man-eater has done it again. Mars one point. Man, no points,' _she thought with a chuckle. "Do you know where I could find this item?"

Faregg tightened his voice, knowing that his 'problem' wasn't going to go away anytime soon, and was somewhat grateful that he decided to wear his baggy training suit.. ".................. The mineral sounds familiar yet I cannot say that I know where it is...." he said in his calmest voice, looking down at his hands to see moon shaped engravings on his palm from the intense pressure of his nails.

The faint padding of footsteps alerted him of his father returned back into the room. "Perhaps the Daisoujou may know?" the older man offered, causing Mars to turn towards the Elder.

The senshi's eyes brightened at the promising link to finding the stone. "Oh? where can I find him?"

The Elder coughed lightly. "In the last temple that you were in before."

Mars couldn't help but sweat drop. "..........."

'I don't really want to go back there....I guess I have no choice then...'

"Okay then. I will meet the Daisoujou." The fire senshi responded and turned towards the door, only to find that it was blocked by a tall figure clad in white. Mars couldn't help but roll her eyes as she tried to walk past him yet he barricaded the entrance.

"Now what is it?" Mars demanded in annoyance, stomping her foot to the floor in irritation.

"No.." Faregg said simply, with a shake of his head.

'No?!?!'

"Why not?!?" Mars argued. _'And just when I was about to trust the guy...'_

"Women are not to enter the temples, only if there is a **_male_** escort with them." The martial artist responded, folding his arms over his broad chest feeling more '_comfortable_' in his situation when the woman was glaring daggers at him as opposed to sensing the erotic projections from his master.

The senshi glowered, unsure whether he was telling the truth or looking out for her wellbeing. _'If its the latter I will be very annoyed.'_ "I have heard of no such rule..."

"It has only been declared recently," Faregg countered smoothly with a slight smug grin on his lips. He was beginning to understand that his master's infatuation with the fire princess was not only connected to her beauty but to the woman's spirit.

Mars was about to argue back yet paused when she realised that she had no idea where the temple was nor who the Daijoushou was, "Fine..." Mars grunted dejectedly "...but don't get in my way."

"As you wish my lady...." Faregg couldn't help but chuckle as the fire senshi roughly pushed him out of the way of the entrance before hastily making her way down the steps.

"Faregg..." The Elder began as he noticed the look upon his son's face.

Faregg turned to gaze at the other man. "Yes father."

The Elder shook his head and strode towards his son with a determined look on his face. "Remember your fate Faregg, and don't forget to tell her the truth before you present her the Imperial Jade." His voice went down to a lower timbre. "You know what will happen when you let go of the stone..." he advised in warning, his mouth falling down into a frown.

Faregg paused his returning speech, closing his eyes in pain of his fate. "My spirit will disappear forever....I know....I have known this for the last 1000 years...." the dark haired warrior responded, raising his head higher in pride and honour to the destiny his God had given to him.

The Elder's eyes glazed over at the sight of his son and how much he had changed. "Good luck my son."

The brunet nodded in gratitude as his face became unemotional at another thought. "Are you leaving now father, to the other world?" he asked, ultimately knowing the answer to his question.

The Elder smiled wistfully as he rose his head and turned to look at his home, then turned back to face his son shaking his head slowly. "I will stay in this world until I see _his_ face, and then....."

Faregg's eyes darkened in pain as he watched the man before him waver within his vision. "Father...." He breathed, giving one last bow to his mentor and father.

"Protect Lady Mars on behalf of our King......until we meet again......." The Elder said softly as his figure disappeared out of existence for the last and final time.

'The villagers of Yaga will be watching over this land for the return of our God and only Master......King Jadeite...."

Faregg bent his head down to the floor, full of remorse yet acknowledgement on what he has to do. He swiped at the tears which silently fell down his cheeks. Raising his head to look down at the place where his father once stood, the martial artist rose to his feet and turned, to fulfil his destiny.

****

"HEY!!! HURRY UP FAREGG! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Mars called out from outside the hut causing Faregg to chuckle and break the free of the melancholy and burdening thoughts, his lips twisting up into a genuine smile.

"Yes.....I am coming. Lady Mars....I am coming...." he said, and with one final look and a silent prayer to the heavens, Faregg turned and ran out of his home, knowing that he will never see it ever again.....

A somewhat wistful and nostalgic chapter...It was somewhat depressing to write but that was the style I wished to create. Ami is unsure of her emotions. Zoisite is lost and confused with the lack of communication. Usagi is being Usagi. As for Mars' story, just for some of you who have not played Another Story, Faregg was supposedly a (Jadeite look-a-like) spirit that lived in Yaga village, who was waiting for Mars in Nepal to guide her to the Jadeite Hi stone. However, I will make a dramatic twist within the real narrative and thus make Jadeite return as what happened in Mercury's reunion with Zoisite. (And yes, in the game, Jadeite was a GOD in Nepal. As some of you may or may not believe. And yes he is a King..)

There should be 1/2 more chapters for Mars, and then it will be Jupiter...and then finally my favourite couple Mina/Kunzite Oh I can't wait for Minako/Kunzite chapters. I have planned a rather lengthy narrative which may surprise certain fans who like this pairing. I will say this for certain that I try to my utmost ability to keep the senshi and shitennou in character. That is what I pride myself in. I think I mentioned this before, but my character portrayals are based upon their star signs, so some of you may find Jadeite's portrayal rather different compared to other fics. Jed, in my eyes is a **_Scorpio_**, and most fics I have currently read make him appear more of a sadistic Zoisite clone...... and from reading the manga, and watching the dubbed anime of Jed's fight against the senshi, I think my portrayal is more loyal to the manga Jadeite's true representation, than that of an exaggeration of a character based on slapstick and non-sensual humour. He is a serious and antisocial character and is loyal to a cause he believes in. Oops, I rambled again, I guess I should let you gain your own opinions when you meet him in the next chapter....

Please review so I know that this fic isn't a waste of my time. Over all the other fics I needed to update, I chose this one first since I was given a very nice review. So if you think that this fic has potential or if you are dying to know where this fic will go, please review.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Any questions? Comments? You can notify me 

or my new Sailor moon 


End file.
